Química en tres patadas
by Nedow
Summary: Draco jugó bien sus cartas en la guerra y, ahora que la luz casi ha ganado, es de sus mejores agentes. Por eso le confiaron la valiosa misión de recuperar la única arma que podría derrotar al Señor Oscuro sólo que no contempló el caer por ella. O por él,
1. Reactivos

**Draco jugó bien sus cartas en la guerra y, ahora que la luz casi ha ganado, es de sus mejores agentes. Por eso le confiaron la valiosa misión de recuperar la única arma que podría derrotar al Señor Oscuro; sólo que no contempló el caer por ella. O por él, mejor dicho. Slash. **

**_Mi accidentado regalo de cumpleaños a Luadica. Para bien o para mal (Jo, me encanta como suena esa frase XD). ¡Felicidades! _**

* * *

****

**Química en tres patadas**

_**La primera patada: Reactivos (Si en la etiqueta pone que son insolubles….)**_

* * *

"_I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you  
Don't wanna be just like you, oh what I'm saying is  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you"._

_Good Charlotte—The anthem_

"Yo no quiero nunca ser como tú

No quiero hacer las cosas que tú haces

Nunca voy a oír las palabras que dices

Y no quiero nunca, no quiero nunca ser tú

No quiero ser sólo como tú, oh lo que estoy diciendo es que

Éste es el himno, levanten todos sus manos

Tú, no quiero ser tú".

Good Charlotte—El himno

* * *

Un adolorido y cansado Draco Malfoy bajó del vuelo 8877 de las British Airlanes. Maldiciendo a los muggles por su falta de magia y por su incapacidad de reducir el tiempo de vuelo entre Europa y América, puso pie por primera vez en el aeropuerto internacional de Tucson, Arizona.

Una oleada de calor lo golpeó como una bludger en medio del campo en cuanto bajó del endemoniado aparato llamado aeroplano. ¿Cómo era posible que los muggles eligiesen vivir en medio del desierto?

Siguió a los demás pasajeros que hacían su camino a través del asfalto hacia el edificio del aeropuerto, allí tenía que recoger su equipaje.

Maldijo en voz baja¿Por qué no había podido aparecerse y ya? Pero la culpa de todo la tenía el condenado vejete y su panda de inútiles, mejor conocida como la Orden del Fénix.

Orden de la cual él también era parte, se encargó de recordarle una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. Esa vocecilla que siempre se reía de él.

Esa Orden que le había confiado la misión de la cual dependía la completa victoria del bando de los "buenos". Se tiró del cuello de la camisa, tratando de conseguir un poco de aire.

Sin duda la refrigeración del aeropuerto era una bendición.

Durante toda la guerra había jugado doble, siendo un Mortífago digno de su apellido pero ayudando a la Orden al mismo tiempo. Había sido espía de ambos bandos, sólo atendiendo a sus propios intereses.

Porque la verdad de todo era que, para él, el mundo podía irse al carajo. Muggles y magos por igual.

Pero eso no iba a suceder; algún bando habría de ganar la guerra mágica. Y comparándolos, el de la luz tenía más posibilidades. Desde que tenían cautivo al Señor Oscuro, todo parecía ganado (al fin recuperaría esa casa en Mazatlán que su padre les había prestado a los Mortífagos).

Claro, si no hubiera ido Dumbledore a salir con que no podían eliminarlo (adiós a la casa en Mazatlán) sin una misteriosísima arma que, según una estúpida profecía, era en palabras del vejete "el único que podía acabar con el mago oscuro".

Había sido aleccionado para jamás dejarse llevar por cualquier clase de emoción que no fuese la indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar la risa histérica que se le escapó cuando le dijeron que era él quien tenía que recuperar esa arma. Y más precisamente, cuando le dijeron que esa arma llevaba por nombre James Halliwell y tocaba para un grupo musical llamado Química.

Creyó que era alguna clase de broma pesada, hasta que se vio en el aeropuerto de Londres (Tienes que hacer todo a la manera muggle para que el señor Halliwell no sospeche nada) con el boleto en la diestra y una maleta en la siniestra.

Las siguientes horas las pasó tratando de imaginar cómo demonios haría para acercarse a un tipo que, a juzgar por lo que decía el vejete, no quería saber nada de la magia y convencerlo de que hiciera sabe-qué cosas para matar al mago oscuro que le había marcado el antebrazo a él mismo hacía dos años.

Pero no llegó a ningún plan brillante e infalible así que tuvo que conformarse con echar pestes del clima de Arizona al bajar del avión.

Para cuando su equipaje apareció rodando en la banda de plástico negra, todavía no se le ocurría nada. Así que decidió encaminarse al hotel donde se alojaría y donde, por añadidura, estaba el dichoso grupo musical haciendo audiciones para encontrar un nuevo violinista.

"Por eso es por lo que sólo tú puedes hacer esto". Le había dicho Dumbledore. "Eres el único en toda la Orden que sabe tocar el violín".

Justo en ese momento había sentido ganas de asesinar a Severus, porque estaba seguro de que era él quien había ido con el chisme al vejete.

Ahora estaba en un taxi muggle, con el estuche que contenía su carísimo violín metido en una maleta muggle junto a él. Todo muggle.

El taxi se detuvo frente al elegantísimo Golden Corral Inn (Vaya nombre para un hotel de cinco estrellas). Pagó al conductor tras enredarse un poco con la denominación de los papelitos esos, billetes se llamaban.

— Turistas—comentó el hombre indulgentemente, haciendo que Draco le lanzara una mirada glaciar antes de tomar su maleta y largarse en tres zancadas.

Entró al vestíbulo sintiéndose ofendido por la espantosa decoración en grana y amarillo que imperaba. Tan Gryffindor.

— ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?—preguntó una recepcionista, ataviada en un traje (cómo no) color grana. Con corbata amarilla.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

— Sí—contestó, con el acento británico endureciéndole las palabras— reservación a nombre de Daniel Muller… ¿Es ésta la decoración de todo el hotel?—no pudo evitar preguntar, sintiendo una repentina aprensión.

La recepcionista (una chica de cabello castaño bastante joven) comenzó a teclear algo en una computadora portátil.

— Oh no, sólo la del lobby… ¿Por qué¿No le gusta?—la chica le sonrió— ¿Muller con una ele?

— Parece una especie de mercadillo pueblerino—contestó con frialdad— No, doble ele. M-u-l-l-e-r—deletreó— Muller.

— Ajá, aquí lo tengo… habitación 374—le tendió una tarjeta de plástico— y le diré al gerente que parecemos mercadillo, no se preocupe

— Ojalá—contestó, antes de marcharse.

— ¡Espere¿No quiere que alguien le lleve sus cosas?

¿Tener contacto con más muggles de los estrictamente necesarios¡Ja!

Le hizo un gesto negativo con la mano, mientras se alejaba rumbo a los elevadores.

— ¡Tercer piso a la derecha!—oyó que le gritaba la chica a sus espaldas. Agitó la mano en señal de haberla escuchado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a Granger (sí, la sangresucia sabelotodo) hablar sobre el funcionamiento de todas las cosas muggles con las que se podría encontrar. Así que eso del elevador, en teoría, no le era desconocido.

Y Granger había dicho que eran muy seguros, pero no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que se estaba metiendo en una caja de metal sostenida por un cable. Salió de la caja con el estómago revuelto en el tercer piso.

Justo como le había dicho la recepcionista, giró a la derecha y (siguiendo la numeración en brillantes placas de metal plateado) llegó hasta la 374. Las paredes del pasillo estaban pintadas en suaves tonos crema, a juego con la alfombra y la decoración de madera oscura.

Al menos ya no era grana con amarillo.

Miró intrigado la tarjeta de plástico que le había dado la recepcionista. En el marco de la puerta había una especie de aparato electrónico negro que tenía una ranura… ¿Sería para ponerla allí?

Tras unos segundos de duda, la pasó por la ranura. Nada.

Gruñó¿Por qué los muggles no podían tener llaves?

Se acercó la tarjeta a la cara, tenía una especie de banda negra en el reverso. Y siendo tan intuitivo como siempre, volvió a pasar la tarjeta pero con la banda negra por enfrente.

¡Bingo! La lucecita roja esa que tenía el aparatejo parpadeó para luego apagarse; y una verde se encendió en su lugar.

Probó a empujar la puerta y ésta cedió sin el menor esfuerzo. Entró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia estampada en la cara.

Draco Malfoy (bueno, "Daniel Muller") era absolutamente capaz de enfrentar cualquier desafío que le presentara el mundo muggle. Oficialmente.

Se dejó caer en la mullida cama, soltando la maleta en la entrada, para continuar reflexionando sobre su desgracia. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un objetivo como el que le habían impuesto?

Rodó por el lecho un par de veces, tratando de despejarse.

Y de pronto vino la claridad.

No podía seguir lamentándose de algo que tenía que enfrentar. No le quedaba más que ser un buen Malfoy y salir lo más dignamente posible del embrollo.

De cualquier forma, para una mente tan aguda (y un manipulador) como él… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?...

* * *

Kristin maldijo, por tercera vez en diez minutos, al estúpido tipo californiano que habían contratado para que redecorara el lobby.

¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría obligarlos a vestir uniformes en los colores de las paredes?

Y tantito peor: rojo con amarillo. Estaba como para mandar matar al maldito decorador.

Además, para rematarla, tenía que poner cara de dulzura y soportar los desplantes de diva que tenían los huéspedes del hotel.

Ahora Kristin maldecía al rubio británico ese, que a pesar de estar como para comérselo, tenía una cara de pesado que no podía con ella.

Se alegró de ser relevada en la recepción y caminó con pasó ligero hacia los salones de conferencias; su "misión imposible" consistía en atender al grupo musical que estaba audicionando músicos y probando el sonido para un pequeño evento de caridad que alguna fundación organizaba. Algo extraño de mercadotecnia, pensó.

Llegó al salón coral (el más grande que tenía el hotel) para encontrarse con un escenario medio montado y al dichoso grupo acomodado por el salón. Una chica pelirroja (de seguro teñida) tocaba el violín en el escenario mientras otra (una veinteañera delgada, de cabello castaño que de seguro tenía algún gen hispano en su anatomía) la observaba atentamente desde una de las mesas ya dispuestas. Otros cuatro tipos estaban sentados a la misma mesa, pero no parecían prestar la mínima atención.

La chica del violín terminó de tocar, sonaba bastante bien.

— Buenas tardes—saludó, parándose junto a la mesa— Soy Kristin y estoy aquí para relevar a Mindy, su anterior asistente. Así que todo lo que necesiten, pueden pedírmelo a mí—acabó sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a Mindy?—preguntó uno de los tipos; cabello teñido de azul e increíbles ojos a juego.

Y un cuerpo que dejaba poco a desear.

— Huyó de Mark y Paris—respondió la chica, esbozando una sonrisa malévola— y no la culpo

— ¡Hey!—protestaron unos gemelos, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, al unísono. Tenían las facciones demasiado aniñadas.

La chica los ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió a la violinista, que aún estaba parada sobre el escenario.

— Bien¿Olivia?—la chica asintió— interpretas bellísimo… voy a consultar con los chicos y luego te llamamos¿De acuerdo?

La tal Olivia pareció no creérselo, pero asintió y salió del salón.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

— Kristin… ¿Podrías darme algún analgésico?

— ¿Aspirina está bien?

— Claro

Kristin salió a pasos agigantados para ir por la pastilla.

— A ver—habló el chico del cabello azul— ¿Qué tenía de malo ésta, Em? Tú eres la experta en música clásica, pero a mí me sonó bien…

La llamada Em se frotó las sienes.

— Mira James, de que sonaba bien sonaba bien… de hecho es la que mejor ha interpretado de los tropecientos mil violinistas que hemos visto. Pero sólo eso, interpretar porque no improvisa ni tantito.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

— Que nosotros no vivimos con el pentagrama enfrente. Y no se trata de tocar piezas de Mozart, cielo, necesitamos a alguien diferente. A alguien que sea uno con su violín, alguien que pueda sacar música del aire, alguien que…

— Ya, ya— manoteó al aire, que cuando Em tomaba vuelo no había quien la detuviera— ¿Y para qué quieres un violinista? Nos las apañábamos bien sin uno

— Porque quiero un violín. Me gusta el sonido. Y punto

James se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia los gemelos que jugaban manotazos.

— ¿Y fueron todos por ahora?—preguntó el único que no había hablado en todo el rato, un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros con expresión serena— Recuerda que aún tenemos que probar el sonido y a la gente de aquí no le va a parecer que no hagamos lo que dijimos que haríamos

La chica sonrió indulgentemente— No sé que haría sin ti, Kyle… pero nos falta uno y espero por todos los dioses que este sea el bueno.

Mark golpeó a James, James golpeó a Paris y Paris golpeó a Mark. Kyle parpadeó indiferentemente y se dirigió a Em.

— ¿Algún motivo para tanta esperanza o sólo quieres acabar?

Paris cayó al piso bajo el peso de Mark y James.

— Pues tiene una currícula impresionante—le pasó un papel a Kyle— pero creo que es más el hecho de que quiero acabar

Kyle leyó con las cejas arqueadas.

— Británicos. Todo lo hacen a la vieja escuela—comentó.

La chica sonrió— Un buen violinista tradicional sabe improvisar, al menos

Kyle sonrió de igual manera.

— Eso es lo que tú esperas

Kristin regresó con la aspirina y un vaso de agua, pasando por encima de la bola humana que eran James, Mark y Paris rodando por el piso, llegó hasta Kyle y Em.

— Aquí está tu aspirina—anunció.

Em la tomó en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

— Eres un ángel—murmuró.

— Es adicta a los antibióticos—explicó Kyle, haciendo que Kristin sonriera ante el apacible (pero no por ello menos atractivo) pelinegro.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¿Ah no?

­— ¡No!—replicó, con una incontenible expresión de alivio al sentir los efectos del analgésico.

El chico rompió en carcajadas, haciendo que Kristin riese con él (aunque más disimuladamente).

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó Mark, con la camiseta toda jaloneada y la respiración agitada.

— Emily—contestó Kyle con expresión de indiferencia.

— ¿En serio?—Paris y James les miraban sin enterarse de lo que pasaba.

* * *

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello recién lavado y ajustó el cuello de la camisa color vino que vestía.

Las primeras impresiones eran demasiado valiosas como para arriesgarlas.

Y si la camisa de seda con los pantalones de cuero no lograban impresionar (había considerado la gabardina a juego, pero con el calorcito que hacía tuvo que descartarla), entonces nada lo haría.

Se echó el estuche del violín al hombro y empujó la puerta del salón coral.

Que Merlín se apiadase de él.

Una chica delgada de cabello castaño oscuro con mechones morados golpeaba a un par de tipos de cabello castaño, mientras que un pelinegro les miraba con aire cansado. A su lado estaba la misma recepcionista que lo había atendido cuando llegó y un chico de cabello azul. Todos más o menos de su edad.

— Señor Muller—saludó la recepcionista.

— Kristin—contestó, leyendo su nombre en la placa que estaba prendida a su solapa.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

Darme un firewhisky, sería genial.

— No creo, gracias…

La chica que golpeaba a los castaños levantó la cabeza.

— ¡Muller!—Exclamó— ¡Tú eres el que faltaba!

— ¿Ah si?

— ¡Sí!—se lanzó hacia donde él estaba parado— Emily Pissant—se escucharon risitas de parte de los tipos de cabello castaño que, ahora que lo notaba, eran gemelos. La tipa puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió la mano— mucho gusto.

— Daniel Muller—la estrechó.

— Bien, Daniel… ¿Te importa que te llame Daniel?... Éstos idiotas son Mark y Paris Lewis, guitarra y bajo. El que parece dormido es Kyle Turner, batería. Y junto a la linda Kristin a quien pareces conocer, está James Halliwell: nuestra guitarra principal.

Algo en el cerebro de Draco se disparó cuando la tal Emily dijo James. James Halliwell, la condenada arma.

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dirigió un gesto de saludo a los tipos, fijándose especialmente en el de cabello azul; que (cómo no) también tenía los ojos azules.

Y qué azul. Aunque el tipo le miraba ceñudo (y el cabello azul cielo restaba seriedad al conjunto), era obvio que tenía unos ojos impresionantes.

— ¿Podríamos ir a lo que sigue?—habló el tal James, con voz gélida— No tenemos mucho tiempo

— Oh si—murmuró la que se había presentado como Emily— ¿Podrías tocar algo?

— Claro—abrió el estuche y sacó el violín con inmenso cuidado.

— Pero en el escenario, por favor—habló de nuevo la chica.

— Seguro—refunfuñó Draco, trepándose al escenario— ¿Algo en especial para tocar?

— Improvisa—le contestó Emily.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Que quiero que improvises primero, luego si quieres puedes tocar alguna pieza clásica. A mí lo que me interesa es que sepas improvisar

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el violín.

Hacía tiempo que había compuesto una sencilla canción para su madre y, aunque técnicamente no era improvisar, decidió interpretarla.

Cuando terminó, Emily le miraba con los ojos castaños llenos de emoción. Antes de que pudiera averiguar qué sucedía, se vio envuelto por sus brazos.

— ¡Sí¡Sí!—gritaba como loca.

— ¿Ah?

— El puesto es tuyo, Daniel.

— ¡Pero Em!—protestó Halliwell, pálido como la muerte.

¿Y a ese que le pasaba?

— ¡Pero nada!—contestó Emily, mirando a Halliwell con expresión asesina— ¿Daniel?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Aceptas entonces?

— Claro, para eso vine.

Emily se le volvió a colgar del cuello, besándole la mejilla sonoramente.

— Bien—anunció la chica, acomodándose un mechón de cabello morado tras la oreja— Ahora podemos empezar a probar el sonido.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Draco notó que en el escenario estaban varios instrumentos regados y semi-conectados a esos extraños aparatos electrónicos muggles.

Los cuatro tipos se treparon al escenario.

— Bienvenido y buena suerte—le dijo el pelinegro, Turner, al pasar junto a él para colocarse en la batería.

— Sí, buena suerte—corearon los gemelos, levantando la guitarra y el bajo del escenario.

Halliwell pasó de lado sin dirigirle la palabra, pero la mirada con que le obsequió lo dejaba todo muy claro. No le simpatizaba.

El de cabello azul tocó un poco en la guitarra eléctrica. Acomodó algo en las bocinas y en los sintetizadores y se bajó del escenario, para salir del salón sin haber articulado palabra.

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasa a James?—preguntó uno de los gemelos. Uno que tenía un lunar en la mejilla.

— No lo sé, Mark… creo que debería hablar con él…—contestó Emily, corriendo tras el ojiazul.

— No te preocupes—le dijo el otro gemelo, Paris, aplastando botones en un enorme cuadro negro que no tenía ni idea de lo que era— James siempre es raro, no es por ti

Turner comenzó a aporrear la batería.

— ¿Ah no?—contestó Draco escépticamente— si se notó que no me quiere dentro

Fue Mark quien le contestó. Vaya, si no era tan difícil diferenciarlos— Quizá, pero no veo por qué… y Jim no es de los que hacen las cosas sin razón…

Se encogió de hombros.

Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

— ¡James!—Emily corría tras su guitarrista por los pasillos del hotel.

— ¿Qué fregados quieres?—ladró el peliazul sin detenerse.

— ¡Uy! Nomás quiero que me expliques qué demonios fue ese teatrito—contestó, caminando a la par que él.

— No fue nada—se detuvo en una de las habitaciones y la abrió para meterse.

— James—dijo ella, en tono de "No me convences".

El chico suspiró— Entra

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres que hablemos o no?—Emily obedeció.

— De acuerdo, ya estamos adentro—dijo, cerrando la puerta— Ahora ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

— ¡Es que no me pasa nada!—gritó.

— Y yo soy el hada de los dientes

— No me causa gracia

— No estoy tratando de hacerte reír

— ¡Argh!

Emily suspiró—Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, dime¿Qué te ha hecho Daniel Muller para que te enfades tanto porque entró al grupo¡Es un violinista extraordinario!

— ¡Ja¿Por dónde empiezo¡Y no me importa que sea Vanessa Mae en versión rubia¡Es un desgraciado!

Emily frunció el ceño— James… ¿Lo conoces?

El peliazul suspiró— Sí, Em. Lo conozco

— Dices de antes¿No?... de cuando Harry¿Verdad?—la chica le había tomado la mano y lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y cariño.

­­—Sí, Em. Lo conozco de antes

— Oh… Jamie… cuánto lo siento. Debí haberte escuchado… ¿Tan malo es?

James se encogió de hombros.

— Solía ser poco más que un niño rico egocéntrico y mimado, pero me hizo pasar malos ratos.

Emily se mordió un labio. Sabía lo susceptible que era su Jamie a cualquier cosa que le recordara su "antes".

Y no lo culpaba, si hubiera tenido una vida como la suya no hubiera aguantado lo suficiente para salir del atolladero y hacerse de una nueva. Eso admiraba en él, porque ella se habría cortado las venas al primer muerto…

— Bueno, míralo del lado bueno. Él no sabe quién eres.

— Sí, eso me tranquiliza—contestó, poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

Emily le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo— No tienes que volver hasta las 9, para la función. Procuraré que se haya ido… ¿De acuerdo?

James asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Emily se marchara.

¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo Malfoy en el mundo muggle¿Por qué se había cambiado el nombre¿Y por qué en Arizona, precisamente? El rubio le traía demasiados recuerdos que deseaba olvidar.

A riesgo de parecerse más a Emily, iba a necesitar una aspirina.

O algo más difícil de encontrar en las farmacias.

* * *

"_No you don't know what is like… when nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what is like, to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left down in the dark,_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around. _

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you… _

_No you don't know what is like… Welcome to my life"_

_Simple Plan— Welcome to my life._

"No, no sabes lo que se siente… cuando nada está bien.

No sabes lo que es ser como yo.

Ser herido, sentirse perdido, ser abandonado en la oscuridad

Ser pateado cuando has caído.

Sentir que te han hecho a un lado,

Estar a punto de desfallecer sin nadie ahí para salvarte.

No, no sabes lo que se siente… Bienvenido a mi vida"

Simple Plan— Bienvenido a mi vida.

* * *

Meimi aquí. Se que nada tiene sentido, pero esperen un poco al desarrollo de la historia.

Y para los que sí tuvo sentido: Sí, también sé que el asunto se está poniendo algo predecible.

Como ya advertí implícitamente, es mi primer slash. Tened piedad xD.


	2. Enlaces

**Draco jugó bien sus cartas en la guerra y, ahora que la luz casi ha ganado, es de sus mejores agentes. Por eso le confiaron la valiosa misión de recuperar la única arma que podría derrotar al Señor Oscuro; sólo que no contempló el caer por ella. O por él, mejor dicho. Slash. **

_**Mi accidentado regalo de cumpleaños a Luadica. Para bien o para mal (Jo, me encanta como suena esa frase XD). ¡Felicidades! **_

* * *

****

**Química en tres patadas**

La segunda patada: Enlaces (…es que no puedes mezclarlos.)

* * *

"_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom."_

_My Chemical Romance— To the end_

"Él no llama casa a la mansión sino tumba.

Siempre se está ahogando con el hedor y el humo.

La recepción de la boda se colapsó toda en el cuarto.

Así que manda mi resignación a la novia y el novio"

My Chemical Romance—Al final

* * *

James despertó con la molesta sensación de tener a alguien martillando sobre su cabeza. Rodó sobre la superficie blanda en la que estaba (su cama o eso creía) hasta que chocó contra algo blando.

Algo blando que respiraba…

Perezosamente abrió los ojos… ¿Qué demonios hacía un reflector sobre su cama¡Esa maldita luz era infernal!

— Mmm—escuchó la voz femenina un segundo antes de que unos coquetos ojos azules aparecieran en su campo visual— eso fue… increíble

Frunció el ceño. El delineador de la chica estaba en todas partes menos en sus ojos.

Y no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

La chica rió, incorporándose (¿Por qué estaba desnuda?), para mirarlo entre la melena rubia despeinada (¿Otra rubia?).

— Te dije que no te metieras tanta cosa, cielo. De seguro no recuerdas ni cómo me llamo…

James se levantó también, notando que compartía la desnudez de la chica se pasó una mano por el encrespado cabello azul.

— Francamente—graznó, su voz sonaba horrible— estás en lo cierto. Ni idea tengo…

Contrario a lo que esperaba, la chica rió alegremente.

— Y no era de extrañar—comentó, sentándose en la cama y palmeando un lugar junto a ella para que él la acompañase.

Se sentía algo ridículo, conversando completamente desnudo con otra chica completamente desnuda. Pero aún así se sentó junto a ella.

— Bien, cielo. A ver si haces memoria… yo soy Hanna.

¿Hanna¿Anna¿Danna? Nada.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró— ¿Todas las noches eres así?... Digo, tan farmacodependiente—Y ahora lo asombraba a él al usar una palabra tan larga. No lucía muy inteligente, la verdad— No que me queje… creo que lo que hiciste no lo podía haber hecho un hombre en sus cinco sentidos—soltó una risita pícara.

Honestamente, James prefería quedarse con la duda de a qué se refería.

—De cualquier forma—continuó la chica, sin importarle (aparentemente) la cara de resaca que tenía él— ¿Me llamarás cuando vuelvas por Los Ángeles?

¿Los Ángeles¿Cuándo había llegado él a Los Ángeles?

— Claro—contestó.

La chica le besó en la mejilla y, como una exhalación, se vistió para desaparecer de su vista.

Él se frotó las sienes en cuanto la chica se hubo marchado. Tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Horrible. Colosal.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, recordando ligeramente que estaba en un hotel. Pero uno muy bueno, a juzgar por la calidad del azulejo en la ducha.

Y porque había todo un botiquín tras el espejo del lavamanos. Agradecido (y aún desnudo) se metió dos aspirinas, con la ligera impresión de que tenía un cóctel de drogas circulando por su torrente sanguíneo.

Se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama, tratando de ignorar el denso olor a sexo y deseando que el ácido acetilsalicílico hiciese su trabajo lo más rápido posible.

Conforme transcurrieron los minutos, la mente comenzó a aclarársele, el dolor amainó un poco y los recuerdos regresaron.

Estaba en Los Ángeles porque Em les había convencido para grabar un disco. El primer disco de Química con sus seis integrantes.

Bufó al aire.

Y ya casi lo terminaban. Tres meses de grabación (si es que Emily Pissant era una maniática perfeccionista), más seis en los que la castaña se había dedicado a componer canciones y probar sonidos con todos los instrumentos manejados por ellos.

Nueve meses de infierno… y aún faltaban las cubiertas del álbum.

Gruñó frustradamente, al tiempo en que sonaba el teléfono. Estiró un brazo para descolgarlo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Señor Halliwell?—la voz de una empleada al otro lado de la línea— Tiene un recado de la señorita Pissant

— ¿Em¿Qué quiere ahora?

— Arrm… dice que ha tratado de llamarlo a su celular y a su habitación, pero que no contesta. Y que si no está con ellos en 15 minutos pues… ah.. —la empleada carraspeó— dijo algo desagradable sobre su madre, señor.

— Mi madre está muerta—contestó él con voz neutral… y algo rasposa (pero sólo por la resaca), para luego colgar.

¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Se levantó de un salto¡Las cubiertas¡Ahora era el día en que iban a tomar las fotos para el diseño del cd!

Y ya no tenía tiempo ni de ducharse…

Corrió por toda la habitación, buscando algo de ropa limpia. Bajo un montón de camisetas sucias encontró su maleta (jamás desempacaba cuando salía) y, desesperado, trató de sacarle algo decente que vestir. Al fondo estaba una camiseta y en una bolsa lateral encontró unos bóxers. Ni hablar, recogió un pantalón que estaba arrugado entre la cama y la pared, ése tendría que ponerse.

Ahora¿Dónde demonios estaban sus malditos tennis?

Los buscó en el suelo, revueltos entre la ropa, pero sólo encontró un converse morado (se lo hubiera puesto, pero era sólo uno). Bajo la cama encontró otro negro y, en vista de que no hallaría nada en ese desastre, se los puso así.

No estaba tan mal, trató de convencerse. Su camiseta era morada con líneas negras. Y el pantalón también era negro… ¿Por qué no podía llevar calzado negro y morado?

¿Y de cuándo a acá le importaba tanto la ropa?

Alguna parte malvada de su cerebro quiso gritarle una respuesta, pero sofocándola con molestos pensamientos sobre llegar tarde y ser aplastado por una Em del tamaño de un troll, acabó por callarse.

Se mojó el cabello, pero ni siquiera trató de peinarse. Sabía que era inútil, así que corrió (tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación) por todos los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador.

Aplastó el botón, pero tardaba mucho. Desesperado corrió hasta las escaleras y, de dos en dos, las bajó hasta llegar al primer piso.

Gracias al cielo tenía buena condición física.

— ¡Señor Halliwell!—le gritó el recepcionista— ¿Desea que llame un taxi?

Llegó hasta la puerta principal, afuera estaba un taxi.

— Sí, consígale uno a ese señor—señaló al hombre que se acercaba al taxi que estaba viendo—porque yo me voy a ir en ese

Dicho y hecho, el pobre hombre no supo más que le habían quitado el transporte. Uno de esos chicos raros le había quitado su taxi.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó el conductor con voz monótona.

— Reid Park, Ramada 16—contestó, sin respiración.

— Claro—murmuró el hombre, antes de echar a andar el auto.

James se recargó en el asiento, pensando profundamente en la noche anterior. Em les había prohibido estrictamente que se desvelaran, "para lucir lo mejor que puedan" había dicho.

Pero él, como le sucedía muy a menudo últimamente, no había podido quedarse encerrado sólo con sus pensamientos. Y tampoco tenía ganas de irse con los demás chicos a ver películas y hacer guarradas (¿Tener que verle la jeta a Malfoy más de lo estrictamente necesario?… ¡Ni loco!), así que decidió desobedecer.

Ésa era la única constante en su vida, tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar. El desobedecer.

Aquella noche, precisamente, desobedeció marchando a un antro de mala muerte. Armado con una fuerte cantidad de efectivo, consumió alcohol, anfetaminas, estimulantes y toda clase de narcóticos hasta que despertó con Hanna en la cama.

Y lo peor de todo: no era la primera vez (dudaba, también, que fuera la última).

Lo único que no lograba entender era por qué castigaba tan fuerte a su cuerpo, sabía que el inmenso torrente de magia que circulaba por él era lo único que le mantenía a salvo de empezar a convulsionar por una sobredosis, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona.

— Ya llegamos—anunció el taxista, al observar que su pasajero no reaccionaba.

James sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y se los tendió al hombre, con la mano temblorosa.

Quizá su magia comenzaba a dejar de solaparlo.

El hombre tomó los billetes y, soltando un nervioso "quédese con el cambio" James bajó del taxi.

La luz del sol casi le deja ciego.

—¡James!—escuchó que alguien ladraba a su lado—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

Emily.

— Por ahí—contestó, haciendo que la chica bufara exasperada y se marchara "para no hacer cosas que luego pudieran retrasar el trabajo, como matar a uno de los integrantes del grupo".

El Reid Park, Ramada 16 resultaba ser para colmo de males un simple parque. Árboles, plantas y la naturaleza haciendo de las suyas. Aunque con tanto camión y utilería que habían traído se afectaba un poco la imagen de reserva natural.

— ¡Jamie!—uno de los gemelos lo enfocaba con el lente de su handycam.

— ¡Ay no¡Aleja ese aparato infernal de mí!

— Pero Jamie… si es para el recuerdo… dinos por qué no llegaste temprano

­— Me quedé dormido—contestó, evitando un suspiro de resignación y poniendo su mejor cara de publicidad— y tuve que saltarme la ducha

— Tú siempre te saltas la ducha—comentó Kyle, recién salido del maquillaje— te toca

Le sacó la lengua al pelinegro para luego correr con Debbie, quien le esperaba con un bote de fijador para el pelo en mano.

— ¡James¡Santo cielo¡Mira esas ojeras!—chilló la chica, indignada— ¿Cómo crees que vas a lucir en las fotos si te vienes así?...

— ¿Cansado?—preguntó, haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

Debbie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Déjame verte bien—dijo, suspirando— no tenemos tiempo que perder

— Tú mandas, Deb

— Bien. La ropa pasa… aunque hueles a table dance

— ¿Has estado en un table dance?—Otro golpe en la cabeza. La chica continuó como si no hubiese hablado.

— Y tu pelo siempre ha sido cooperativo para este tipo de peinados—comentó, pasándole un peine por los alebrestados cabellos para terminar de levantarlos y rociarlos con una gran cantidad de spray— me gustas… siempre estás desafiando la gravedad

— Gracias, creo

— Pero tenemos un gran problema: la cara—sacó una caja repleta de cosméticos— creo que puedo neutralizar las ojeras con corrector…—rebuscó en la caja hasta sacar un pequeño tubo, que aplastó hasta sacarle una diminuta cantidad de crema amarillenta para untársela bajo los ojos— ¡Ja!—exclamó triunfantemente.

Él se miró en el espejo, para notar que ahora tenía enormes círculos blancos en lugar de los morados bajo los ojos.

— Esto… Deb….

­— Calla, me falta lo demás— sacó otro montón de cremas y se las fue embadurnando una por una hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Entonces sacó un lápiz negro con el que le delineó los ojos y le pintó las cejas. Le echó, también, unos polvos extraños en los párpados y en toda la cara.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una especie de labial presionando sobre su boca.

— Bingo… deberías estar orgulloso, eres toda una obra de arte—declaró finalmente la chica.

James quiso protestar por el exceso de maquillaje, pero al ver la mirada asesina de la chica desistió. Total, qué más daba.

— Gracias Debbie

— De nada—sonrió.

* * *

Draco maldijo mentalmente su suerte, otra vez, sin perder la sonrisa afable que lucía para su interlocutora. Nueve malditos meses atascado en el infierno muggle y no podía lograr compartir más de tres frases con el estúpido de Halliwell.

Así no podría lograr su misión.

Y odiaba estar atorado en ese grupo muggle, bajo el mando de la tipa esa que no hacía más que pensar en música, música y más música.

— …por eso fue que acepté unirnos a la gira Dessens sin preguntarles a ustedes. Esa compañía hizo mucho por nosotros cuando recién comenzábamos y siento que se los debemos… además, no nos vendrán mal las fechas en Europa¿Sabes?... podríamos tomar vacaciones después de que acabemos en Londres.

— ¿Londres, dijiste?—preguntó Kyle, con su usual expresión de calma.

— Sí, no recuerdo los días pero los lugares son Milán, París, Wellington, Madrid y Londres.

— Entonces vamos a Inglaterra—Draco sonrió ampliamente y, por primera vez, con sinceridad. Al fin una luz en su camino.

— Claro, pareces emocionado por regresar a la Gran Bretaña—Emily sonrió a Kyle, en un gesto de algo parecido a la complicidad.

El pelinegro se limitó a arquear una ceja en algo que expresaba lo obvio del asunto.

— Oh, no sabes cuánto…—comentó el rubio, con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡A ver¡Los quiero a todos aquí que se nos va el día, niños!—exclamaba un hombre en sus primeros treinta, pero bastante estirado— ¡AL CENTRO, AHORA!

— ¿Y tú contrataste a éste tipo?—le preguntó Kyle a Emily, frunciendo el ceño.

La chica se encogió de hombros, poniendo una expresión de fingida inocencia en el rostro moreno.

— Es el mejor en el negocio—comentó casualmente, para luego moverse hacia donde estaba el susodicho.

— Y si la fotografía no funciona—le dijo Kyle a Draco, mientras seguían a Emily— siempre puede probar la milicia…

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Humor muggle, supuso.

El tipo que les gritaba se presentó como Rodrigo De la Rúa.

— Su fotógrafo del día, pero no su esclavo—sentenció— ¿Estamos todos?

— Falta Jamie—dijo uno de los gemelos, el que llevaba ese extraño aparato muggle que (según le habían dicho) grababa imágenes y sonido.

Emily bufó, mientras De la Rúa le miraba furioso.

— Señorita Pissant, cuando accedí a realizar este trabajo las condiciones que acordamos fueron muy claras…

— Lo sé, Rodrigo y me conoces. También conoces a James—suspiró— no sé qué le pasa

De la Rúa se encogió de hombros— Creo recordar que él "Sabe cuidarse solo a la perfección" y—miró hacia su derecha— hablando del rey de Roma…

James apareció, corriendo como una exhalación, al lado de De la Rúa.

— Hola chicos, hola Rodrigo… ¿Llego tarde?—sonrió inocentemente, con los labios de un increíble tono carmín.

— Como toda la vida—suspiró de la Rúa— siempre dándote a desear¿Ah?

James se rió, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú—contestó Rodrigo, inclinándose hasta casi rozar al chico— ahora¿Podemos empezar?

— Cuando quieras—le contestó, sin perder la sonrisa.

Vaya episodio más extraño.

— Gracias—regresó a su posición inicial— vamos a hacer algo muy sencillo primero… quiero que se acomoden aquí…

Obviamente, Draco Malfoy jamás había estado en una sesión fotográfica. Pero aún así se sintió como pez en el agua.

Si acaso podía quejarse de que lo estuvieran mandando (No, así no… rubio, ponte de perfil. Muévete a la derecha, sonríe más. Ahora pon cara de enojo, no, mejor de espanto) pero sentía que eso era lo suyo, o como le había dicho De la Rúa "Rubio, la cámara te adora".

Y Draco se podía sentir orgulloso, al parecer había contribuido bastante a que las fotografías se convirtiesen en un verdadero trabajo artístico.

Por allá de las seis y media de la tarde, De la Rúa les informó que habían "acabado la tarea del demonio", les deseó suerte, les dijo que llamaría cuando tuviera los primeros bocetos para decidir el tema del disco y se largó.

Entonces Draco se había sentado en una no muy elegante silla de plástico blanca y se había tomado todo el contenido de una botella de agua en un solo trago. A su lado, Paris Lewis le imitaba.

— Ese De la Rúa es un perfeccionista—murmuró el rubio.

— Ahora sabes por qué es amigo de Em—contestó el otro, estirándose perezosamente.

— Supongo—concedió Draco— aunque es un tipo extraño… no sé, me pareció algo raro. Como si estuviera flirteando con Halliwell o algo así—se encogió de hombros.

Para su sorpresa, Lewis soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh?

— Ah nada. Bueno, es que Rodrigo no "como que estaba flirteando con Halliwell o algo así"—el castaño esbozó una sonrisa torcida— lo que pasó ahí fue que Rodrigo flirteó con James

Muy probablemente Draco debió haber puesto una mueca rara, porque Paris le miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Eres homofóbico, Daniel?

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para reír (aunque algo medio histéricamente).

— Oh, por favor… no es eso. Y para responder a tu pregunta: no, no lo soy. Lo que pasa es que—sacudió la cabeza— no sé, Halliwell no luce como alguien con quien puedas flirtear, ya sabes, sin que te arranque la cabeza de una mordida

Paris rió, de nuevo, pero sin ápice de mala intención.

— Qué cosas dices, hombre. Y no se qué manía tienes con los apellidos de la gente…

— Soy británico—interrumpió él— así somos… ¿Decías?

— Que eres raro. Y que si en algo puedes atrapar a James, es en el corazón—se rascó la cabeza— y nunca mejor dicho, mira, conozco a James desde hace algunos años… aunque la que más le conoce es Em. De cualquier manera, jamás he visto a alguien que se preocupe tanto por sus parejas, o ex parejas.

— Creo que me perdí… ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?

Alerta, Draco, aquí puede haber algo útil.

Lewis sonrió de medio lado—Supongo que no se puede contar la moraleja sin haber explicado la fábula. En fin, que si alguien inicia una relación con James… es como llegar a suelo seguro; el chico jamás te dejará pasar dificultades en la vida.

— Vaya, casémonos todos con Halliwell entonces—no pudo evitar burlarse.

— Sabía que dirías algo así. Te daré un ejemplo más claro… hace algún tiempo, Jamie salía con esta chica… amm… Brianna. Bellísima, morena con unas piernas hasta aquí—se señaló los hombros— pero eso no viene a cuento. El caso es que Brianna y James atravesaron la etapa del ensueño y, para cuando llegaron al punto del desencanto (ya sabes, ese punto en donde te chocas con todos los defectos de tu pareja), apareció un chef italiano increíble en el restaurante de Brianna, se llamaba Kit o algo así, e hizo que James cayera redondito por él

— Espera, espera, espera—dijo, arrepintiéndose al segundo por haber sonado como Hermione Granger— Dijiste que Halliwell salía con esta chica¿Pero luego se fue con el tipo?

— Ajá, James es de los que juega para los dos equipos… ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Draco se encogió de hombros— No me fijo en esas cosas.

— Como digas—murmuró el chico, lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad— Lo que pasó entonces fue que Brianna se puso mal, porque claro que acabó descubriéndolos… y de una forma no muy sutil (no preguntes). La chica reaccionó pésimo, porque verás que resultó tener enormes complejos que acabaron haciendo que se culpara de lo que había pasado. Necesitó mucho psicólogo… ¿Y quién crees que se hizo cargo?

­ — Halliwell, supongo

— Exacto. Luego el chef se le reveló por estarle prestando tanta atención a la ex y yo no sé cómo, pero James se partió en dos para estar con Brianna y el italiano al tiempo en que seguía con el grupo. Hasta que el italiano encontró pastos más verdes y Brianna superó la crisis.

Draco arrugó la nariz. Eso era demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto—Qué flojera

—Lo mismo digo. Todavía se ve con Brianna, aunque como amigos y el italiano se esfumó…

— No me extraña

Paris rió suavemente— Y por el tono que usas he de suponer que eres de los que "viven y dejan vivir"

Draco arqueó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy— Si quisiera ser niñera, en eso trabajaría. Una relación adulta no requiere que nadie cuide de uno

— Amén por eso—contestó el gemelo, observando de reojo cómo su hermano filmaba a Emily y James discutiendo. Suspiró.

­— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No lo sé, en estos nueve meses he visto a James y Em pelear más de lo que lo han hecho en años

— ¿Están peleando?

El chico le señaló un punto detrás de él y, justo cuando Draco giraba para ver qué era lo que estaba señalando, los sendos gritos de Halliwell llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¡Y NISIQUIERA TUVISTE LA DECENCIA DE PREGUNTARME¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO, EMILY?

— ¡CONMIGO¿¡CONMIGO? HAY QUE SER CÍNICO, JAMES ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO, IDIOTA¡Y NO ME VALE LO DEL OTRO DÍA¡TE ESTÁS DESTRUYENDO, MÍRATE!

— ¡Y QUÉ¿Y QUÉ CARAJO SI ME ESTOY DESTRUYENDO¡SOY YO Y MI VIDA LA QUE SE ESTÁ YENDO A LA MIERDA¡NO LA TUYA!

Draco escuchó a Paris lanzar un silbido.

— Si es que James sabe cómo callar a la gente¿No crees?

Pero Draco no contestó; estaba más ocupado observando, incrédulo, el cielo que se nublaba furiosamente sobre los contendientes.

Anteriormente el rubio se había planteado la veracidad de que un muggle cualquiera fuese la clave para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Pero ahora…

— ¡DE ACUERDO¡MUÉRETE¡PERO DESPUÉS DE QUE TOQUEMOS EN LONDRES, JAMES, ME LA DEBES!

Ahora se daba cuenta de que James Halliwell no era un muggle cualquiera.

— ¡YO NO TE DEBO NADA! ME HAS USADO A TU GUSTO ESTOS AÑOS, NI UNA QUEJA HE PUESTO… ¿Y AHORA TAMBIÉN QUIERES QUE TE OBEDEZCA COMO UN MALDITO PERRO FALDERO¡POR MÍ PUEDES LARGARTE AL MISMO INFIERNO, EMILY, QUE ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!

Definitivamente no era un muggle cualquiera; el cielo no se encapotaría ante un muggle cualquiera haciendo una rabieta.

— NO PUEDO CREERLO, JAMES HALLIWELL… NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO COBARDE… ¡UNA SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE QUE SE ARRASTRA PARA ESCAPAR DE SUS PROBLEMAS!

Un rayo surcó el cielo, para dejar caer el horripilante trueno segundos después.

Y si uno se preguntaba la razón, no había más que ver la cara de Halliwell en ese momento.

­— ¡BIEN, EMILY! SE HARÁ COMO QUIERAS, PERO LA AMISTAD SE ACABA AQUÍ—gritó con un tono de voz que bien pudo haber congelado al mismísimo sol.

James Halliwell era un mago. Y la lluvia que cayó tras su partida no hizo sino confirmarlo ante los ojos de Draco.

El rubio también observó, fascinado, cómo Emily se dejaba caer al piso; cómo James se encerraba en el autobús-cocina y cómo los otros tres chicos corrían al lado de la morena, para consolarla.

"_Y que si en algo puedes atrapar a James, es en el corazón"_

¡Bingo!

* * *

"_I hold my breathe as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile, as this perfect plan unfolds"_

_Evanescence— Away from me_

Contengo mi aliento mientras esta vida comienza a cobrar su peaje

Me escondo tras una sonrisa, mientras este plan perfecto se desenvuelve

Evanescence— Lejos de mí

* * *

Draco se levantó y caminó hasta el autobús-cocina, sin importarle que se empapaba bajo la lluvia. Tocó la puerta.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?

— Hablar—contestó, consciente de que el peliazul no sabía quién estaba afuera.

James se asomó por la puerta.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?—preguntó, auténticamente sorprendido.

— Mojarme bajo esta linda muestra de tu enfado—comentó, sin perder la sonrisa.

Halliwell frunció el ceño, sin entender. Así que no lo sabía.

¿Cómo alguien podía no saber que era mago?

— Esa chica es algo mandona, eh…—continuó, tratando de seguir con la primera conversación civilizada que habían entablado.

— Y que lo digas

— En teoría, no deberías hacer nada que no quieras hacer

— En teoría, eso es la clave. "En teoría"—suspiró.

Y a Draco ese suspiro se le antojó demasiado profundo.

— Vamos, Europa no es tan mala

— Eso dices tú—gruñó él.

— ¿Te has dado la oportunidad de probarla?

— Ni que fuera comida. Y para contestar a tu pregunta, sí, lo he hecho, pero no salió muy bien

— Bueno, pues… Inglaterra es linda, podría enseñarte algo de ella cuando vayamos. De allá soy

Halliwell arqueó una ceja— ¿Y por qué estás siendo tan amable?

— ¿Qué¿Acaso hay una regla que me prohíba ser amable?

­— No, pero tú no haces nada que no te reporte un beneficio directo

— No puedes decir que me conoces, Halliwell, difícilmente hemos cruzado tres palabras hasta ahora y yo lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo—le tendió una mano— Quizá pueda compensar la amistad que acabas de terminar, eh… ¿Amigos?

Halliwell miró largamente la mano frente a él.

— Para serte sincero, creo que sólo quieres utilizarme para algo. Pareces de esos egocéntricos mimados que se creen el centro del universo…

Draco frunció el ceño— Bueno, soy el único hijo de un matrimonio muy bien posicionado. Y sí, fui un niño egocéntrico y mimado, creía que no había nada mejor que yo. Pero crecí… y entendí que podía ser mucho más que "un M…uller"—corrigió antes de meter la pata totalmente— Ahora, lo único que puedo decirte que conservo de aquellos días es ésto: no perdono a nadie que me deje con la mano extendida…

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Halliwell, casi a punto de sonreír quizá por la ironía.

—Ya me pasó una vez. Y el chico se convirtió en uno de mis peores enemigos

— Y no queremos ser acérrimos rivales—completó el peliazul, estrechando la diestra con su temblorosa homóloga.

— Estás helado… y tiemblas—murmuró.

— Es normal. Estoy intoxicado—respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Intoxicado?

— Anoche tomé un cóctel de drogas que hubiera podido noquear a un caballo… y ahora tomé una aspirina sin haber comido nada. Aún no he comido nada… no sé qué demonios ha evitado que me muera de la sobredosis.

Draco frunció el ceño, al notar que lo que corría por las sienes del chico no era lluvia sino sudor. Y que el temblor de su cuerpo no se debía al frío, sino a algo más.

Tocó la frente de él, estaba ardiendo.

— Necesitas que alguien te atienda, Halliwell. Estás mal.

— No te preocupes por mí—el chico dio un paso y se tambaleó.

— Es en serio, ven—le pasó un brazo por los hombros, justo a tiempo para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo— ¡Halliwell¡Halliwell!

— Shhh—musitó débilmente—te estoy oyendo, Muller—murmuró, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío… ¿Por qué demonios sentía esa extraña familiaridad? Era una especie de Déja vú, pero ¿De dónde?

— ¡Santo cielo!—Kyle les miraba preocupado— ¿Qué le pasó a James?

— Necesita ir a un…—¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?—… hos-pi-tal

— ¿Y por eso balbuceas como un niño de tres años en lugar de moverlo?

— Turner—gruñó, en señal de advertencia.

— Ya, te ayudo a llevarlo­—contestó el pelinegro, pasándole el brazo por el otro lado para apoyar la mitad del peso.

* * *

James despertó, de nuevo, con la horrible sensación de ser aporreado en la cabeza.

Espantoso y extraño Déja Vú. ¿Por qué a él?

Gruñó, desconcertado, al notar que se encontraba en una cama de hospital. Lentamente los sucesos del día volvieron a su mente… ¿En serio le había estrechado la mano a Mafloy?

Debía haber estado más drogado de lo que había supuesto.

Se sentó en la cama y, al hacerlo, notó que Emily estaba dormida a los pies de la misma.

¿Qué hora sería?

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido, dejando pasar a una doctora (o eso creyó, por el uniforme) de unos treinta y pico. Pelirroja teñida y con gesto adusto.

— Veo que ya despertamos, señor Halliwell… ¿Sabe dónde está?

— ¿En el hospital?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Muy listo. Mi nombre es Sarah Cromwell; Dra. Cromwell¿Sabe qué día es?

— Huh¿18 de abril?

— 21, de hecho. Lleva tres días inconsciente. Pero es una buena ubicación espacio-temporal, señor Halliwell… me sorprende que esté tan lúcido…

— ¿Ah si?

— Así es. Estaba usted más lleno de droga que un colombiano en la aduana, literal y figurativamente. Su sistema colapsó por lo mismo y tuvimos que administrarle otro lindo cóctel para protegerle el cerebro mientras su cuerpo se deshacía del primero… creía que el coma en el que le indujimos duraría más, pero ya ve que la vida sorprende—sacó una lamparilla y le aluzó los ojos— siga la luz, por favor.

James hizo lo que le mandaba, preguntándose por qué de todas las dulces doctoras del mundo había tenido que ir a tocarle, justamente, la mandona.

— Bien—continuó la doctora, examinándole los reflejos— todo parece estar bien. No quiero saber cómo fue que acabó con seiscientos miligramos de anfetaminas en el cuerpo, en serio, tendría que reportarlo

James se encogió de hombros, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Emily levantaba la cabeza algo desorientada.

— ¿No tendría que haber firmado alguien una responsiva si me indujeron a un coma premeditadamente?—le preguntó, sin saber por qué estaba pensando en ello.

— Así es, la señorita Pissant—la doctora miró a Emily un segundo— como su prima y único familiar, lo hizo. También ha pasado cada segundo posible a su lado, señor Halliwell, un poco más y tendríamos que haberle conseguido una cama…

Emily, que ya seguía el intercambio, esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, James?

— Sí, gracias—contestó, fríamente— no tienes por qué estar aquí

— Pero… James

— Es en serio, Emily. Te lo dije bien claro ¿No?... ya no tienes nada que hacer conmigo.

La chica pareció sentirse herida, pero apretó la boca y, con gesto altivo, se marchó.

— Perfecto—dijo antes de salir­— tienes dos días para que te den el alta, porque nos vamos a la gira

— Perfecto—ladró él— ahora largo

Ella cerró de un portazo.

La doctora le miró con gesto censurante, pero sólo negó con la cabeza y se marchó murmurando algo que sonó como "Divas"

James cerró los ojos y deseó despertar del sueño surrealista en el que estaba viviendo.

* * *

Draco miró con atención el ir y venir de las enfermeras, sentado cómodamente (quizá no tan cómodamente, si era sincero) en la sala de espera.

— ¿Señor Muller?—Draco tardó un nanosegundo en recordar que él era el señor Muller.

— ¿Si?

La doctora Cromwell (eso ponía su tarjeta de identificación) le sonrió benévolamente, aunque tenía voz autoritaria.

— Ya puede pasar a ver al señor Halliwell, si gusta, aunque me parece que no se encuentra de buen humor. Se ha portado como un capullo con la señorita Pissant

Draco frunció el ceño— Ese ya es un problema viejo, no se preocupe. Gracias

Y marchó a la habitación de su objetivo sin aclararle qué, exactamente, era problema viejo. Si el mal humor o el conflicto con Emily.

De cualquier forma no importaba.

No importaba lo que hiciera falta para lograr su cometido; ganarse totalmente a James Halliwell era lo único que importaba. Y si para ello tenía que seducirlo, pues nimodo.

Aunque el peliazul lo mirara como si fuera alguien despreciable, lograría ganárselo. Y no importaba que el chico no tuviera sentido alguno de la moda, o de la apariencia física en general.

No importaba que le hiciera sentir escalofríos internos (porque un Malfoy jamás se estremecía en público) con esa mirada azul tan penetrante.

No importaba que tuviera la boca más deseable que jamás había visto.

* * *

"_So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make. _

_And say goodnight to the heart you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank."_

_My Chemical Romance— To the end_

Así que di adiós a los votos que tomaste.

Y di adiós a la vida que hiciste.

Y di buenas noches al corazón que rompiste,

Y a todo el cianuro que bebiste"

My Chemical Romance­—Al final

* * *

No importaba. Realmente. Sería suyo.

* * *

Meimi aquí. ¿Qué tal? Ya… sé que les corto la inspiración con las canciones en medio xD… pero es que no me pude resistir… ¿No se imaginan la vida con una canción de fondo?...

Anyway, los reviews son como los cargos públicos¿Sabían?... Difíciles de conseguir; pero una vez que los tienes… te hacen querer más xD (¬¬' sí, eso fue un chiste de política).

**Luadica: **Ja! Pues ya ves… que nadie diga que no me esfuerzo por sorprenderte… y que las deidades me ayuden para que esto no sea una completa porquería.

Muchos besos, comadre xD… nos vemos!

**Desire Black: **¿Ansiosa¿En serio? Awww, qué linda… ¡Y esa canción de SP está hecha para fic! Lo juro, sobre todo si hablamos de Harry… es que hasta me imagino al Pierre con la cara de Daniel Radcliffe cantándola O.o… espera, ese actor no necesita más publicidad, mejor alejémoslo de los micrófonos.

Ejem, dejando de lado mi inherente desvarío, puedo casi asegurarte que no estará taan fuerte. Si es que soy una papa para escribir esta clase de géneros, sniff me falta mucho para tener un buen nivel…. nn

Anyway, espero que este capítulo te mantenga entretenida… nos vemos!


	3. Productos

**Draco jugó bien sus cartas en la guerra y, ahora que la luz casi ha ganado, es de sus mejores agentes. Por eso le confiaron la valiosa misión de recuperar la única arma que podría derrotar al Señor Oscuro; sólo que no contempló el caer por ella. O por él, mejor dicho. Slash. **

_**Mi accidentado regalo de cumpleaños a Luadica. Para bien o para mal (Jo, me encanta como suena esa frase XD). ¡Felicidades! **_

* * *

****

**Química en tres patadas**

La tercera (y última) patada: Productos (…pero quizá puedas traslaparlos.)

* * *

"_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to live again?"_

_My Chemical Romance—Helena_

¿Puedes oírme?

¿Estás cerca de mí?

¿Podemos pretender que vivimos de nuevo?

My Chemical Romance—Helena

* * *

—Y entances… al borregueto hizo ¡Puf!... y tevimos comeda para toda la semana—declaró orgullosamente Mark Lewis, ignorando su torpeza vocal.

El público (conformado por 5) rompió en alcoholizados vítores. Emily Pissant trató de abrazar al gemelo, pero cayó al suelo por falta de equilibrio.

Y Paris Lewis, al ir a levantarla, cayó junto con ella. Kyle Turner se desternilló de la risa (cómo no) tirado en el suelo.

La chica, al final, se levantó sola y miró a los alrededores con aire soñador.

— Mi padre y—risa— yo—risa— solíamos ir a un parque que se parecía mucho a este

— ¿Igual de tétrico?—preguntó Kyle.

— Igualito¿Quién quiere jugar a las escondidas?

— ¡Yo!—corearon los demás.

— Bueno, pues yo los busco¡Escóndanse!—les gritó. Y los chicos se desparramaron torpemente por el lugar, buscando un recoveco para ocultarse.

Era más de medianoche y el sexteto estaba completamente alcoholizado en un parque de nombre impronunciable ubicado en París.

Aunque, a juzgar de James, más que parque parecía bosque… a lo mejor era una reserva natural o algo. En fin, que después del show habían quedado con otro grupo para tomar unas copas y, lo que al principio habían sido un par de cervezas, había acabado en una sesión de alcoholización masiva.

Y Química, siendo toda una "familia feliz", se había marchado para seguir la juerga por ahí. En el mentado parque, jugando a las escondidas.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido caminando por el empedrado? Los demás se habían internado entre los árboles y ahora estaban a gusto, bien ocultos. Pero él no, él había escogido la dirección equivocada.

Cuando menos parecía que Emily había decidido irse a por ellos primero, porque no oía nada. Siguió caminando, tratando de recordar por qué se escondía de Emily.

Para el momento en que alcanzó el centro del parque (o eso parecía porque había una enorme fuente de estilo antiguo llena de agua), se dio por vencido. No podía recordar qué estaba haciendo ahí, así que se sentó en la fuente.

¿Por qué estaba sentado en la fuente?

— ¡Bu!—sintió que alguien lo empujaba y se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo de esa persona; haciéndole caer junto con él al agua.

— ¡James!—chilló la persona. Era Malfoy.

— ¡Tú!... ¿Por qué'mpujas?—Se vengó empujando a Malfoy hasta el cemento de la fuente.

Estaban tirados en el fondo y tenían que hacer esfuerzos para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

— ¿Por qué jalas tú?—contestó el otro, empujándolo a su vez.

— ¡Me'astaste!—renegó él, enfrascándose en una lucha dentro del agua (que les llegaba a las rodillas).

De pronto, ambos rompieron en carcajadas olvidándose del pleito.

— ¡Es que'bieras visto tu cara!—reía Malfoy.

— ¡Tonto!—gruñó James girando la cara, ofendido.

Draco analizó su perfil lentamente a la luz de la luna, aún sentados dentro de la fuente y sin aparente preocupación del frío que les envolvía.

Era muy atractivo, de ceja poblada, azules ojos cautivadores y nariz masculinamente alargada. Sin mencionar los finos y pálidos labios.

Muy atractivo, pensó Draco.

Y sin meditarlo mucho, se inclinó sobre James Halliwell para besarlo. El peliazul se quedó paralizado unos segundos, pero luego pareció encontrarle hilaridad al asunto porque empezó a devolverle el beso entre espasmos de risa.

* * *

Lo primero que notó James al despertarse fue a su fiel martillo, golpeándole la cabeza como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo mismo de siempre…

Lo segundo fue que tenía resaca, estaba desnudo, pegajoso y olía a sexo (todo al mismo tiempo). Lo mismo de siempre…

Y lo tercero fue que había alguien a su lado (se giró para verle la cara); lo mismo de siem…

"Malfoy"

…pre.

Se levantó de un salto. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo acostado con Malfoy?... Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Acostado con Malfoy en una cama que no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

Y desnudo.

Casi se cae al dar un paso, tanto porque el mundo se sacudía a su alrededor como porque los recuerdos le volvieron de golpe.

¡Lo había hecho otra vez¡Y con Malfoy!

Maldijo en voz alta, localizando sus pantalones colgando de una sucia lámpara. Se los puso, observando que era muy temprano.

5:45 a.m. le confirmó su reloj de pulsera.

Y, a juzgar por el empapelado sucio, se encontraba en alguna habitación de motel. Hizo su camino al baño pensando en qué podía tomar para la resaca.

Alguna droga muy muy muy fuerte, que le hiciera olvidar lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió un escalofrío sacudirle desde los pies hasta la punta del pelo.

"Pero si te encantó", le dijo una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza, La Vocecilla Molesta de Su Cabeza.

Puta voz.

Gruñó a su reflejo, mientras se lavaba la cara.

Vagamente se reconocía, pero eso ya no le preocupaba. Tenía años de no saber quién le miraba con esos ojos azules tan extraños; producto de un aún más extraño hechizo que se había inventado, con ayuda, pero él.

Gracias a ese hechizo era que la cicatriz había desparecido de la vista. El bendito hechizo.

Lo curioso era que, fuera del cabello teñido a la manera más muggle, todo en él seguía siendo como antes. Hasta su lunar en el vientre seguía como siempre, pero ya no era él.

Sobre todo, ahora que acababa de dormir con Malfoy.

— Te moriste—le dijo a su reflejo— ahora me toca a mí vivir. Y no puedes volver a perseguirme¿Entiendes? Ni tú ni nadie…

Ni tú ni Malfoy, quiso decir. Pero no se atrevió a pronunciar el antaño familiar apellido en voz alta. No quería conjurar demonios que no estaba listo para combatir.

— No puedes matarme—continuó diciéndole a su reflejo, quien le miraba impávido. No era como si fuese a contestarle…

… como solían hacerlo los espejos en el mundo mágico.

— Tengo una vida—siguió, fulminando al maldito reflejo con la mirada e imaginando que sus ojos "verdes" le respondían, avergonzados por las acciones perpetradas— no puedes quitármela. No puedes consumirme en este infierno… no voy a dejarte. Y con él o sin él, voy a salir de ésta. Pedazo de mierda…

El reflejo, aún con sus ojos azules, le miraba impasible. Sin reflejar nada más que la propia desesperación del peliazul. Dejando salir un grito de frustración, le asestó un puñetazo.

Un certero puñetazo en la nariz a su maldito reflejo, que se rompió en miles de pedazos. Miles de pedazos que se incrustaron en su blanca piel.

Y ahí se quedó, observando la sangre fluir de su herida… Así que¿Así se sentía? Tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba el dolor físico.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que nada, o nadie, le golpeaba.

— ¿Pero qué dem…?—la pregunta quedó sin finalizar. Y él no quiso ni voltear para ver a Malfoy correr con una toalla y enredársela en la mano.

No quiso escuchar sus exclamaciones de asombro, no quiso obedecer sus órdenes de que le contara qué había pasado, no quiso ver la preocupación en sus ojos grises, no quiso sentir de nuevo el estremecedor contacto de esa piel sobre la suya.

Así que se desmayó.

* * *

"_I can't go on like this. I loathe all I've become_

_I've woken now to find myself in the shadows of all I've created _

_I'm longing to… be lost in you_

_Away from this place I've made_

_Won't you take me away from me?"_

_Evanescence— Away from me_

No puedo seguir así. Aborrezco todo en lo que me convertido.

He despertado para encontrarme en las sombras de lo que he creado

Estoy anhelando… perderme en ti

Lejos de este lugar que he construido

¿No me llevarías lejos de mí?

Evanescence— Lejos de mí

* * *

Emily apretó su cabeza con ambas manos, deseando que la maldita resaca desapareciera mientras observaba el ir y venir del personal del hospital.

Se recargó en la pared, le parecía increíble que de tantos años visitando Francia ese fuera el primero en que acababa visitando un hospital.

Y todo por James.

Tenía que reconocerlo, algo de culpa tenía ella en todo el asunto. Si hubiera dejado un poco el papel de la frenética artista y se hubiera dedicado más a ser la supuesta mejor amiga del chico ahora no estaría viéndoselas con aquello.

Pero siempre había sido así con él, a pesar de ser la persona más noble que jamás hubiese conocido en la vida (y eso era precisamente lo que le había atraído de él en un principio) tenía una especie de sombra tenebrosa rodeándole. Y esa sombra tenebrosa estaba engulléndolo en este momento, pensó con impotencia, sin que le dejara hacer nada por ayudarle.

Con aquello en la mente, tomó valor. James era suyo, la familia que había perdido. No dejaría que nada lo lastimara, incluyéndolo a él mismo. Avanzó hacia la cortina en la que estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos, esperando a que le suturaran las heridas.

— Es usted un hombre afortunado, señor Halliwell—le decía el estudiante que le estaba haciendo la sutura, en un inglés más o menos decente— unos milímetros más abajo y se habría suicidado involuntariamente—terminó, cargado de sarcasmo.

Obviamente el joven médico no se tragaba eso de que el espejo le había caído encima de la mano, quebrándose en el proceso.

— ¿Qué puedo decirle?—intervino ella, en el francés impecable que había aprendido de su padre— Es un sobreviviente innato

El joven desvió su atención unos segundos, para esbozar una media sonrisa cargada de ironía.

— Lo vi en su expediente—le contestó en francés— Sobredosis, accidente de auto, atentado terrorista, balacera a quemarropa… la lista es larga e interesante. Asumo que usted es E. Pissant; la firma para el seguro

— Asume usted bien—se fijó en la credencial que colgaba del cuello del hombre— Dr. Sauniére—le tendió la mano— Emily Pissant

El doctor dejó la sutura de James para estrecharle la mano— Pierre Sauniére

James los miraba a ambos sin entender una palabra, aunque captando que se estaban presentando.

— Y dígame, doctor Sauniére¿Qué ha sido del rubio que trajo a James?

— El señor ¿Muller, no?—murmuró el joven, terminando por fin su trabajo— muy buen francés, por cierto. Creo que fue por alguna bebida, lucía algo desorientado…. Usted me comprende, como después de una noche de copas, exactamente como lucen todos ustedes

— La cruz del artista, doctor—se giró hacia James— ¿Listo?

— Por supuesto—contestó el peliazul, saltando de la camilla.

— Bien, sólo hay que encontrar a Daniel y nos podremos ir… nuestro avión sale en una hora. Que tenga muy buen día, doctor

— Igualmente, traten de no tropezar con más espejos

— Lo intentaremos. Vámonos, James

­— Como digas

Emily esperó hasta que estuvieron solos, caminando hombro con hombro (figurativamente, claro, porque James era más alto que ella) por el pasillo para comenzar con lo que creía sería La Conversación de sus vidas.

— ¿Y ahora¿Un espejo?

— No es tu asunto, Emily—contestó el otro, secamente.

— Tengo miedo, James

El peliazul giró la cabeza para verla detenidamente.

— Mucho miedo—recalcó.

— ¿De qué?

— De que un día no alcance a llegar para sacarte del hospital. De que no amanezcas, de que te consumas sin que yo haga algo por impedirlo

— No es tu deber salvarme

— Ni era el tuyo, pero lo hiciste. Fue hace tiempo, lo sé, pero en eso baso mis creencias sobre ti. Te conozco—le apretó el brazo— y no quiero perderte

James pasó la mirada desde la mano que le retenía hasta la cara de su dueña. Dueña de la mano, cabe aclarar.

— Para eso ya es un poco tarde, quiero decir. Sabes que he (o hemos) cambiado mucho; quien solía ser ya no existe. Y, en parte, me has empujado a esta nueva vida. Así que no deberías tener miedo, todo cambia… o al menos eso creo

— Pero no quiero perderte. No quiero que me odies, no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine

En ese, el momento cúspide de su diálogo, apareció Daniel Muller con un vaso desechable de algo que humeaba.

— ¡Ahí están!—exclamó, con el acento británico a más no poder.

Se acercó al par, parándose junto a James.

Muy cerca de James.

Emily miró con gesto interrogativo la forma en que el rubio pasaba una mano por la cintura del que usaba el nombre de su primo, la forma en la que miraba al ojiazul. Había demasiada intimidad en su contacto como para dos chicos que supuestamente se odiaban. O al menos para uno que odiaba al otro.

— ¿Ja-a-mie?—preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

James le miró, desenfocado. Había algo en su media sonrisa que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

— No te preocupes, Emily—miró fugazmente al rubio— no te odio

Y ambos caminaron lejos de ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy muy malo.

— El avión sale en una hora—gritó.

Era bien sabido que Emily Pissant jamás tenía malos presentimientos en vano.

* * *

Draco se preguntó cómo era posible haber vivido todos sus años (que tampoco eran tantos) sin conocer a James Halliwell.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que un muggle cualquiera (bueno, quizá no tan muggle… pero impuro sí que era) fuera capaz de trabajar tal magia con su cuerpo.

El joven seguía siendo todo un enigma para el rubio, a juzgar por lo que había oído era una persona asquerosamente noble y nada dada a cuidarse a sí mismo. Lo segundo le constaba más, habiendo sido testigo de sus últimos ingresos al hospital y, particularmente, de la vez en que había quebrado el espejo. Pero aún así, mucho de su personalidad le resultaba extraño.

Y tenía que reconocer, también, que Halliwell parecía ser alguna especie de alma en pena.

Sin embargo, había dos momentos en que el peliazul se transformaba en otro. Sobre el escenario, cuando tocaba la guitarra con una pasión que le hacía estremecer y sobre la cama; cuando lo tocaba a él con una pasión que le hacía mucho más que estremecer.

Moría y renacía infinitamente en manos del ojiazul; jamás había tenido un polvo tan bueno en la vida. Nunca.

— Hey, Daniel, se te ve muy concentrado eh… ¿En qué piensas?—La chica de maquillaje le sonreía amigablemente.

— Cosas, creo que estoy feliz de estar de vuelta—señaló el lugar.

La chica rió— Dicen que no hay lugar como el hogar

­ — ¿Eso dicen?

— Claro¿Que tú nunca viste El Mago de Oz?

— No lo creo, pero no importa… ¿Te molesta si termino de maquillarme yo solo?

— Para nada—sonrió ella— sirve que me da tiempo para colarme en el camerino de Joel Madden… o de Gerard Way—la chica casi daba saltitos de emoción— ¡Daniel¡Eres genial!—le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Draco frunció el ceño, jamás entendería a los muggles.

— Si la encuentran en el camerino de alguien, va a tener problemas­—comentó casualmente una voz que conocía muy bien— y, además, ese par está tras Emily… ¿No los viste en la comida?

El delineador negro que estaba sobre el tocador fue levantado por una mano blanquísima. James comenzó a pintarse la orilla de los párpados como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— ¿Te refieres al tipo de cabello negro hasta los hombros y al otro que tiene un gemelo?

— Exacto

— Sí, los vi. Al igual que todo el mundo, no fueron muy sutiles a decir verdad

— Creo que no querían ser sutiles… ¿Quieres que te delinee los ojos?

— No, gracias. Creo que con lo que ya llevo encima me basta

James sonrió.

— Así estás bien¿Qué tal yo?

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo. El chico usaba unos jeans azules apretados, tenis negros, camisa negra y corbata azul. El cabello lo llevaba en picos hacia todas partes.

­— Perfecto para una presentación—le dijo, sonriendo mientras se le acercaba— aunque yo te prefiero diferente

— ¿Ah si?—preguntó el otro, haciéndose el inocente— ¿Cómo me prefieres?

— Cuando no llevas nada encima

James se llevó una mano a la boca, fingiendo escandalizarse. Una verdad era que sonreía por dentro.

Y otra verdad era que Draco se moría porque esas manos de uñas barnizadas en negro recorrieran cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

— Eso podemos arreglarlo—comentó tranquilamente el ojiazul.

* * *

"_Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess  
I do envy the sinners_

_A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin..."_

_Nightwish— She is my sin_

Bendíceme, desvísteme

Toma tu presa en una forma perversa

Dios debo confesar

Envidio a los pecadores

Un pecado para él

Deseo encerrado

Deseo encerrado

Enamórate de tu profundo oscuro pecado…

Nightwish— Ella es mi pecado

* * *

Draco delineó con el dedo índice la delgada y larga cicatriz que se extendía por la cadera derecha de James. El cuerpo del de ojos azules estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices, cada una más impresionante que la anterior.

Accidente de carro; la curiosa marca en forma semi redonda de su hombro izquierdo.

Balacera a quemarropa; el "orificio" en su estómago.

Atentado terrorista; la cicatriz de quemadura en su tobillo derecho.

Pero aún así, a Draco no le quedaba otra más que reconocer la increíble belleza del cuerpo que yacía durmiendo junto al suyo.

Cada centímetro de piel era tersa, juvenil, ligada a músculos que parecían estar cincelados a punta en el cuerpo. Jamás había podido llegar siquiera concebir la imagen de alguien tan remotamente perfecto.

Merlín¿Acababa de pensar eso él?

Se levantó de la cama, asustado. Cada vez le costaba más despegarse de Halliwell, dejarle por las mañanas para luego asaltarle en la ducha, en el desayuno o donde fuera resultaba de lo más tentador.

Y ni siquiera había comenzado a pensar en cómo haría para llevarlo con la Orden. Porque, agradeciendo a Emily, ya estaban en Londres; pero le preocupaba cómo decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Un "Oye, mira, queremos que acabes con el mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo" no era suficiente.

Mejor ni hablar de las complicaciones emocionales, pensó, pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió.

¿Complicaciones emocionales¡Por favor! Si él no tenía complicaciones emocionales ni con él mismo, mucho menos con un completo desconocido que además provenía de familia muggle y tenía problemas para mantenerse vivo; que tenía una sonrisa de esas que derriten hasta a un témpano de hielo, una mirada que erizaba los vellos de la nuca, unos labios que causaban escalofríos, una voz aterciopelada y…

¡Basta¡No más!

Se envolvió en uno de los albornoces del hotel, desesperado por conseguir algo de espacio personal. Caminó hasta la terraza y ahí, tiritando por el helado de la madrugada, se permitió negar que ese estúpido muggle le afectaba otra parte del cuerpo que no fuera la entrepierna.

Y como prueba de ello, decidió, lo entregaría a la Orden al día siguiente. Justo después del concierto final.

Dejaba de llamarse Draco Magnus Malfoy si no lo hacía.

* * *

James no pudo evitar la semi sonrisa malévola que se le escapó al ver las miradas de total confusión con que el par de hombres obsequiaban a Emily.

El de cabello largo había sugerido que montaran un numerito juntos, para el concierto por supuesto, ambas bandas. Y el otro, nada tonto, se había incluido en el asunto para no dejar a su presa en manos del rival.

Lo más hilarante del asunto era que la presa resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Em (a quien ya se permitía llamarle Em de nuevo, y no Emily), la única fémina del mundo que se bloqueaba totalmente ante cualquier estímulo externo a la hora de dedicarse a lo suyo; la música.

Porque la chica había aceptado gloriosamente la propuesta del chico, encantada de probar algo nuevo en su carrera (aunque fuera sólo para esa ocasión) y cuando el otro se había autoinvitado (para total disgusto del autor de la idea), casi había saltado de contento ante la perspectiva de compartir escenario con tan populares agrupaciones.

Así que ahora hacían un pequeño ensayo juntos, la docena y tantos que eran. El chico de cabello castaño que estaba junto a él le lanzó una mirada socarrona.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o tu amiga es más densa que la leche cortada?

— Más que eso—le sonrió de vuelta al chico, quien lucía simpático aunque algo cerrado— Casi diría que tu amigo está perdiendo el tiempo

Para su sorpresa, el aparentemente tímido bajista soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte.

— ¿Gerard? A ese no se le van ni las moscas—contestó, con algo parecido al orgullo resonando en su voz.

—Pues la va a tener difícil—intervino el chico que estaba al otro lado de él; en un escenario tan pequeño como el que se había montado para la gira Dessens no cabían tres bandas al mismo tiempo— porque Joel no es de los que se dejan vencer

El bajista de cabello castaño miró, tras sus gafas, con genuina incredulidad al otro chico de cabello oscuro, que increíblemente también era un bajista. ¿Por qué lo habían puesto con los bajos a él, si era guitarra principal?

— Y yo les digo a ustedes dos que ni se emocionen. Em no es de las que cae por nadie, menos en un momento como este

— ¿Momento como este?—el bajista de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño.

— Tocando, música, absorción del cerebro de esa castaña. No tiempo ni espacio para otro pensamiento; ya verán a lo que me refiero, es una maniática obsesiva de la perfección

— ¡Oí eso!—gritó una voz a lo lejos, Emily tenía radar para detectar cuando él hablaba mal de ella— Y ni creas que vas a salir bien librado, James Halliwell

El aludido se encogió de hombros, como si con ello mostrara la veracidad de su punto.

— ¡Ja! Ahora no te hagas el inocente, trae acá tu escurridizo trasero que vamos a empezar a ensayar…

— ¿No les dije?—comentó, con un suspiro resignado, antes de darse la vuelta y marchar hacia su frenética cantante— una maniática perfeccionista

Ambos bajistas se miraron en algo bastante cercano a la confusión.

— Sigo diciendo que Joel la va a ganar—comentó el de cabello oscuro

— Y yo que Gerard

— ¿Apostamos?

— Seguro

* * *

James acabó de conectar su guitarra, parado junto a Emily quien intercambiaba "notas" con los otros dos vocalistas. ¿Aún no habían entendido que la chica era un caso perdido?

— Em¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

— ¡Ay¡Jamie!—la chica lo miró con ojos brillantes, notando que ya la llamaba por su mote de nuevo— mira, quiero que Joel y Gerard nos escuchen tocar alguna canción para que vean qué les apetece cantar ellos y juntar todo ¿Ok?

— Seguro, tú mandas

Emily le plantó un beso, como todos los suyos, en la boca pero sin nada de segundas intenciones. Y luego le apretó las mejillas.

— Por eso te adoro… ¿Dónde está Daniel? No lo he visto en todo el día

James se encogió de hombros, perdiendo todo el color en su expresión de pronto. "Daniel" era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

— ¿Jamie¿Te sientes bien?

James negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que se sentía fatal, cada vez que pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo una mezcla de miedo, culpabilidad, excitación e incluso ira le embargaba.

Cada vez sentía más duro el encontronazo entre la parte de su ser que pedía revelarse ante Malfoy y la otra que le aconsejaba mantenerse oculto bajo James. Al fin y al cabo no podía decirse que estuviera engañando a nadie¿No?... Porque ahora él era James y no había razón por la cual traer su pasado a relucir.

Además, si Malfoy también usaba otro nombre por algo sería. Quizá también quería olvidar el pasado; y no sería él quien devolviera tan escabrosos recuerdos a la mente de nadie.

¡Y por supuesto que no vivía una mentira! Para nada. Nunca. No.

— La verdad es que no estoy bien—levantó su mano, aún vendada por el encuentro consigo mismo— pero no es nada que podamos solucionar¿No crees? Siempre ha sido así

Emily posó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. ¿Cuántas veces no había tenido más que esa mano para consolar su llanto?

— Al menos antes podíamos manejarlo

Daniel Muller escogió ese momento para aparecer, violín en mano, en el escenario. Tan fresco y atractivo como nunca.

James sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando él le sonrió y desvió la mirada. Emily apreció la escena completa.

— Pero antes no estaba él—agregó en poco menos que un suave murmullo.

El ojiazul no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

— Quisiera que me contaras sobre él, hay algo tan espeso flotando entre ustedes—la chica rió sin humor— incluso alguien tan densa como lo aprecia a simple vista….

James asintió lentamente— Espeso es poco

Emily le dio un amistoso pellizco en la mejilla— _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_—suspiró— ¡Daniel!

El rubio volteó, desconcertado ante la cantidad de personas que se encontraban sobre el escenario.

— ¿Sí, Emily¿Podrías explicarme qué ocurre aquí?

— Si hubieses llegado temprano lo sabrías—le reprendió ella— pues resulta que vamos a tocar acompañados—señaló a la abrumadora (para él) cantidad de gente— y te quería preguntar ¿Puedes tocar la canción que practicabas en Milán? Sé que es muy nueva para ti y todo eso, pero te escuché. Realmente creo que podrías hacerlo

Daniel levantó una ceja con algo parecido a la indignación.

— Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo

— ¡Bien!—contestó Emily, con una sonrisa falsa ante el tono del rubio— ¿A qué esperas, entonces?

Daniel contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco (No sería muy Malfoy de su parte; aunque técnicamente no era un Malfoy en esos momentos…) y se acomodó el violín, empezando a tocar.

Con las primeras notas de la melodía vino el reconocimiento, luego la batería (Kyle había quitado al tipo que se sentaba ahí momentos atrás; dado a que no cabían dos, mucho menos tres, baterías) y entonces James supo que era su momento.

Las cuerdas de la guitarra siempre le habían proporcionado una buena forma de sacar todo lo que lleva dentro… y le parecía irónico que hubieran elegido justamente una canción que hablaba de pecados cuando se sentía así.

La voz de Emily pronto llenó el lugar; la chica había nacido para cantar aunque en el camino le hubiera enseñado a él a tocar la guitarra. Tan pronto se quebraba en un lamento, como en un grito de furia o una exclamación de alegría a la variación de segundos.

Allí era donde él pertenecía, pensó, mientras intercambiaba miradas con los gemelos que sonreían socarronamente ante la escena.

* * *

"_Dressed as one, a wolf will betray a lamb"_

_Nightwish— "She is my sin"_

Vestido como uno, un lobo traicionará a un cordero.

Nightwish—"Ella es mi pecado"

* * *

Draco observó con un ligero interés toda la concurrencia que se había armado porque dos tipos querían salir con Emily y ella ni los notaba.

Los pelinegros habían sido la risa de todos los demás músicos presentes durante un buen rato; y ahora que los tres cantantes discutían detalles, el resto de Química y la banda del de cabello corto se permitían relajarse frente a ellos.

— Es demasiado para cualquiera¿No crees?—preguntó Kyle, observando a los dos hombres pelear por la atención de la castaña— es guapa, pero no creo que valga tanto

Draco no tenía nada qué opinar, sobre todo porque estaba siendo Draco y no Daniel en ese momento; así que se encogió de hombros.

— Y se supone que es tu amiga

— Lo es—suspiró— pero a veces nos complica tanto la existencia

— A mí no me molesta

— ¿Ah no?—preguntó Kyle, con un tono malicioso— mira hacia allá y dime si no te molesta que éstos estén con nosotros—le señaló a la derecha.

Draco giró la cabeza para ver a James conversando animadamente con un chico de cabello oscuro y complexión delgada.

El chico gesticulaba airadamente, mientras James hacía obvios esfuerzos por no partirse de risa. Luego cambiaban de lugar y ambos parecían disfrutarlo.

Frunció el ceño¿Y ese quién se creía para tratar con tanta intimidad a su James?

James, entonces, colocó la mano derecha sobre su rodilla al tiempo en que hacía gestos a su interlocutor. El chico colocó su siniestra sobre ella y luego dejó a James que la cubriera con la suya propia.

El rubio apretó los dientes¿¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Cuando las cuatro manos (todas con las uñas de un brillante color negro) estuvieron juntas, James sacó la suya del fondo y la colocó encima con un estruendoso golpe; luego el chico hizo lo propio y así empezaron a golpearse al colocar sus manos hasta la cima.

— Ah James… es tan lindo e inocente a veces—escuchó que decía Kyle maliciosamente.

— Ese juego es estúpido—comentó, con un tono más duro que el apropiado.

El pelinegro amplió su sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Estás celoso, Daniel?

— ¡Por favor! Yo no tengo nada de qué estar celoso—declaró.

— Sí, comienza a repetírtelo a ver si te lo crees un día de estos—retrucó el otro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, por supuesto que se lo creía. Y la prueba fehaciente de ello era que su transacción estaba a punto de finiquitarse.

Porque eso era, una mera y simple transacción.

—¡Ja!—se escuchó de fondo; el chico de cabello oscuro hablaba— ¡Gané!

— ¿La revancha?—preguntó James, a quien llegaba a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba perder— No me vas a vencer de nuevo

— Seguro. Eres tú quien pone las reglas, Jamie

­— Bien, ahora tú empiezas

Los dientes de Draco rechinaron al apretarse tanto.

— No te culpo—comentó Kyle, con una mirada demasiado inocente para ser creíble— James es ciertamente una gran persona. Ya sabes, valiente, entregada, pasional, interesante, divertida, inteligente…

— ¿Qué?—ladró, sin poder contenerse— ¿Te gusta?

Kyle le miró con un brillo triunfante en los ojos. Si hubiera mantenido la cabeza un poco más fría habría notado que ahí era donde el pelinegro había querido llevarlo desde el principio.

— ¿A mí? Para nada; los prefiero rubios—le dijo, batiendo las pestañas en un gesto exageradamente fingido— pero a ti sí que te gusta

Draco entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de negar lo obvio del asunto.

¡Maldito muggle observador!

— ¡Emily!—Ladró Draco, sin preocuparse de mantener un tono despreocupado.

Emily estaba embobada viendo la interpretación de la banda del pelinegro de cabello largo, pero giró sobresaltada al oír su nombre pronunciado con tanta rabia.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Daniel?

­— Sólo quería saber si ya terminamos con el ensayo. Necesito hacer algo

— Pues… no precisamente—al ver la cara del rubio añadió— pero si es muy urgente puedes irte, sólo vuelve antes de las 7 ¿Quieres?

— Me parece perfecto—dijo, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir "Quidditch" (Claro, si alguien hubiese conocido la palabra) estaba fuera del lugar.

James, que aún jugaba manotazos con el bajista, miró la precipitada salida del rubio con algo de desconcierto.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?—preguntó Emily a Kyle.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— Todos los hombres son iguales¿Sabes?... Por eso prefiero a las mujeres; al menos sí reconocen sus sentimientos

Emily arqueó una ceja. ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo eso?

* * *

Draco, por su parte, había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que sus piernas lo traicionaron y tuvo que detenerse. Estaba en una calle que no reconocía y se enfriaba como pocas veces lo había hecho, estando tan acostumbrado al clima inglés.

Suspiró derrotado y se apareció en el Cuartel General de La Orden del Fénix. Había que aprovechar el ser de los pocos que tenían permiso para aparecerse en el lugar.

— ¡Draco!—escuchó su nombre por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Y justo vino a ser de voz de la Weasley.

— Ginevra—devolvió el saludo— ¿Cómo has estado?

La pelirroja le miraba de arriba abajo, incrédula. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea presentarse en jeans negros, camiseta a rayas rojas y negras con los espantosos "converse" negros.

— Yo bien¿Pero a ti qué te pasó?

— Cubierta, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. ¿Está—vaciló al no saber exactamente con quién debía hablar— alguien con quien pueda hablar de la misión?

La pelirroja parpadeó desorientada, pero asintió.

— Me parece que Dumbledore y Snape estaban conversando en el estudio, pero no estoy…—la pelirroja se interrumpió al notar que Malfoy ya no estaba—segura. Tan buenos modales como siempre—suspiró, regresando a la lectura de la novela que tenía en mano.

Si tan sólo el chico fuera un poco más respetuoso…

Draco entró como vendaval al estudio, sólo para encontrarse con que la pelirroja no se había equivocado. Severus y Dumbledore estaban ahí, platicando tranquilamente.

— Joven Malfoy—saludó el viejo alegremente— qué agradable sorpresa

Draco contuvo las ganas de golpearse contra la pared ante el tono "qué bello es el mundo" que siempre usaba el vejete. En lugar de eso, miró con toda la desesperación que llevaba dentro a su antiguo maestro.

— Draco¿Qué ocurre?

— Severus, esto tiene que acabar ya.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—repuso el hombre, confundido.

Fue ese el momento que Dumbledore, como buena mente maestra, escogió para intervenir.

— Joven Malfoy, luce usted muy alterado¿Por qué no se sienta y nos cuenta exactamente qué ha sucedido?

El rubio no tenía ganas de sentarse, pero por acelerar las cosas lo hizo.

— ¿Sucedido? Nada fuera de lo normal. Tengo a Halliwell y al resto de la banda aquí, en Londres y…

— Bueno—interrumpió el viejo¿Por qué siempre los interrumpía?— eso es magnífico

— Quizá—gruñó él— pero tiene que acabar ya. Me estoy volviendo loco, no puede esperar que viva con esos muggles un minuto más. Y no sé cómo van a lograr que Halliwell coopere de buena voluntad, porque él ni siquiera sabe que es un mago. Ahora, yo no sé cómo es posible llegar a adulto sin un entrenamiento mágico, pero él lo hizo y no sé cómo van a hacer para persuadirlo…

— Pero ese era su trabajo, joven Malfoy, el persuadirlo

Draco negó con la cabeza— Yo logré meterme en el grupo— "Y en su cama" pensó, pero se cuidó de no añadirlo— y tengo cierto nivel de confianza con él, pero he comprobado que es una persona de creencias muy… cerradas en cuanto al asunto. No creo que ayude a menos de que algo muy importante para él esté en juego

Severus, mirando con ojo crítico la nueva apariencia de su alumno favorito y sabiendo que toda esa perorata no era en vano (Ningún Slytherin que se hiciera respetar hablaba tan desparpajadamente sin tener algún propósito en mente. Y Draco era el epítome de la respetabilidad Slytherin), decidió hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Y, exactamente qué cosa preciada tienes en mente, Draco?

El rubio aparentó haber sido cogido con la guardia baja por la pregunta. Lució sorprendido unos momentos y, luego, con la claridad que da una buena idea rondando en la mente, sonrió triunfante.

— Su prima, Emily Pissant—Sabía que con su posición muy bien podía haberse mencionado él mismo, pero no quería verse expuesto de aquella manera. Y Emily era un muy buen ejemplo¿O no?... Se notaba que a James le preocupaba su bienestar.

Severus miró a Dumbledore, quien parecía meditar todo el asunto con el ceño fruncido. Después de un largo silencio, el maestro de pociones aventuró su pregunta.

— ¿Qué opinas, Albus?

— ¿No hay alguna otra manera?

El rubio negó con la cabeza— La banda regresa pasado mañana a Norteamérica; el último concierto es esta noche y no hay más tiempo ni manera de que yo regrese con ellos.

Dumbledore desvió la mirada, cosa muy rara en él, hacia el techo. Aunque parecía más perdido en su mente que en considerar la situación.

— De acuerdo¿Confío en que ustedes se encargarán de todo?

Severus asintió, notando que Draco parecía sumamente aliviado. Exageradamente aliviado, sería un término más fiel.

— Bien—murmuró Dumbledore, meditando algo— sólo… sólo tengan cuidado con la chica Pissant¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió— No le haremos nada

Severus tuvo la extraña sensación de que la advertencia era no para que cuidaran a la chica, sino para que se cuidaran de ella.

* * *

"_In the dark, in the darkn__ess you will find_

_Dirty little secrets we all hide_

'_cause we all have a darker side, _

_A place we keep where no one else will find"_

_Good Charlotte— Secrets_

En lo oscuro, en la oscuridad encontrarás

Pequeños sucios secretos que todos escondemos

Porque todos tenemos un lado oscuro

Un lugar que mantenemos donde nadie lo encuentre

Good Charlotte— Secretos

* * *

James rió junto con toda la multitud, al grito de "¡Fondo¡Fondo!" habían obligado a más de uno a beberse la botella entera de alcohol. Pero no le preocupaba, esa era una fiesta sana si las comparaba con las cosas que llegaba a ver en otras partes.

— ¿Quién lo iba a decir, ah?—le preguntó Paris, riendo estúpidamente— ¿Quién iba a decir que Em caería?

James frunció el ceño— ¿De qué hablas?

— Psss… mira hacia atrás.

El peliazul obedeció, sólo para encontrarse con que Emily, en el sofá, se besaba con el bajista de cabello castaño… ¡El que le había parecido tan tímido!

— Si mi'rmano me hissssiera eso—comentó una voz ebria a su izquierda; uno de los cantantes que andaba tras Em— yo… yo… uh…. Lo mataría, sí, yo que tú lo mataría…

El otro pelinegro estaba junto a ellos y sólo fruncía el ceño, murmurando por lo bajo algo que se parecía mucho a "me la va a pagar".

James se giró hacia Paris con ambas cejas enarcadas.

— La vida es tan irónica¿No crees?

— Seeeeh… ¿Quieres una cerveza?

— Claro

El gemelo desapareció, presuntamente por la cerveza.

En ese momento alguien le subió el volumen a la música y el cuarto comenzó a vibrar bajo las notas de todas esas canciones para bailar que sonaban exactamente igual las unas que las otras.

James suspiró de alivio al notar que eso parecía tener pinta de una fiesta normal, sin complicaciones. Porque el cielo sabía la clase de líos en los que se había metido por fiestas complicadas.

Y, prometiéndose no intoxicarse demasiado (al menos no como para perder el sentido como en otras ocasiones), se decidió a disfrutar el momento.

— ¡Hey, James!—le gritó Paris, lanzándole la cerveza que atrapó en el aire.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras se empinaba la botella. Esa noche sólo tomaría inocentes cervezas; nada más.

— ¿Bailas, guapo?—Le preguntó una chica de cabello morado, a la que reconoció como la guitarrista de un grupo metalero que sólo estaba formado por chicas.

Sonriendo, asintió para seguirla hasta donde los demás bailaban. La chica vestía lo que debía ser la más pequeña minifalda que jamás hubiera visto en cuero negro; botas de plataforma en el mismo color hasta la rodilla, corsé a juego y múltiples cadenas y accesorios en el mismo estilo.

Le llamó la atención especialmente la gargantilla de cuero en su cuello, que tenía aros engarzados y cadenas entreveradas. ¿No sería molesto cargar esa cosa todo el día?

La chica sonrió de una manera bastante extraña y se le pegó como una lapa, pero como la canción daba pie a ello, decidió no protestar. Al fin y al cabo, sólo estaban bailando.

Sin embargo, barrió el lugar en busca de Daniel. Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, una parte de él comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaría¿Con quién?

Un escalofrío le atravesó desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca. Mal presentimiento.

Y uno muy grande.

Se separó de la chica y, balbuceando una disculpa, salió corriendo. ¿Dónde estaba Daniel?

En el baño se encontró al rollo de Emily, quizá él podría darle razón de Daniel...

­— ¡Hey!—le llamó, notando por primera vez que no conocía su nombre— ¿Has visto a Daniel?

El chico le miró confundido.

— Rubio, de mi estatura, ojos grises…

— ¿El del violín?

— Sí¿Lo has visto?

— Hace rato lo vi hablando con una pelirroja que vestía raro, luego ambos se llevaron a Em porque tenían que hablar a solas y ahora no la encuentro… ¿No la has visto tú?

James negó con la cabeza. Ese asunto no le gustaba para nada.

— Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó el chico.

— James¿Y tú eres…?

— Mikey—completó el otro— No te ves muy bien

— No me siento bien—casi rió sin humor— ¿Te parece que tú los busques por allá y yo por acá?

— De acuerdo—contestó el chico y se fue.

* * *

James revisó cada rincón, cada habitación, cada lugar en el que alguien podía estar pero no encontró nada. Al final decidió salir a la calle, si no los encontraba al menos podría tomar algo de aire fresco.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al observar, en la acera de enfrente, a Emily en medio de Daniel y una chica pelirroja que se parecía increíblemente a Ginny Weasley, discutiendo.

— ¡Pero es que esto no es posible, Daniel¡No puedes dejar la banda!

James se detuvo en seco¿Dejar la banda? Daniel no le había dicho nada de que pensara abandonar el grupo.

La respuesta del rubio vino en voz demasiado baja como para que la oyera, pero Emily no parecía querer la misma discreción.

— ¡Y me importa un cuerno lo que quieras¡No nos puedes abandonar así como así, bastardo¿Ya le dijiste a James, al menos? Y no me refiero sólo a lo de la banda…

Sintió una especie de nudo en el estómago al ver a Daniel negar con la cabeza. Lo que no entendía era qué tenía que ver esa pelirroja ahí.

Justo como si le hubiera leído la mente, Emily se giró hacia la chica y la miró despreciativamente.

— No creas que se me escapa la realidad, Muller. Y una cosa es muy obvia—le dijo, mirándolo como si fuera algo que se le hubiera pegado a la suela del zapato— te dimos demasiado crédito, Jamie y yo, maldito hijo de puta…

Justo en ese momento pasó lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, Severus Snape surgió de las sombras (ese andar de murciélago era inconfundible) y, varita en mano, desmayó a Emily.

— Era eso lo que debió de haber hecho usted desde un principio, Weasley, para eso la trajimos—le dijo fríamente a la pelirroja.

James se congeló en donde estaba parado. ¿Weasley? Si ésa era Ginny, aquél era Snape y habían hechizado a Em… ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

No tenía ni idea, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se iba a quedar parado ahí como idiota.

— ¡Em!—corrió hasta donde estaba tendida la chica, arrodillándose a su lado— ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

Snape le miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil, Draco?

James sintió la ira bullir en su interior¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado engañar tan estúpidamente?

— ¡Tú!—bramó, lanzándose sobre el rubio— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

— Parece que el vocabulario es cosa de familia, ah—murmuró el profesor, apuntándole con la varita— Petrificus totalus

El peliazul, furioso como estaba, no sintió ganas de dejarse petrificar. Así que sin reparar mucho en ello, levantó un escudo que repelió el hechizo.

Snape se quedó desconcertado unos segundos, pero entonces entendió. Aquél chico de apariencia extraña en realidad era El Arma.

— Señorita Weasley…—Ginny no necesitó más señal y le lanzó al muggle uno de sus más potentes Desmaius. Y no por nada había pasado los cursos de Auroría con la más alta nota.

James cayó en la oscuridad escuchando la conocida voz de Ginny Weasley.

— Su voz me pareció conocida—decía ella— aunque no sé de dónde…

Y luego la del maldito Draco Malfoy.

— Es un músico, Ginevra, sus estúpidas canciones inundan este maldito mundo muggle que tanto amas…

* * *

James despertó al sonido del Enervate pronunciado por los labios de la pelirroja. Desorientado, le miró sin creérselo.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella.

Eso fue todo, frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada asesina.

— Tan bien como se puede estar¿Dónde está Em?

­— Ella está bien, no te preocupes… ¿James?

— ¿Qué?—gruñó él.

— Te esperan afuera, para hablar contigo

— ¿De qué¿Qué demonios ocurre¿Qué fue lo que nos hicieron?

Casi le daba lástima ver a la chica en tal predicamento moral. Casi.

— Tu…tuvimos que hechizarlos, pero estarán bien. No te preocupes, ahora sólo tienes que hablar con Dumbledore y todo estará bien.

Deliberadamente ignoró la última parte y se concentró en su teatrito.

— ¿Hechizarnos, dijiste?

La pelirroja asintió y él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mirarla como si estuviera loca.

— Llévame entonces, están totalmente desquiciados….

Mientras seguía a Ginny por Grimmauld Place, deliberadamente ignoró los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente. La prioridad en ese momento era tomar a Emily y salir de ahí, que el lugar se fuera a la mierda.

Llegaron hasta un cuarto que él no recordaba haber visto, pero Ginny tocó y la voz de Dumbledore les indicó que pasaran. Preparándose para el encuentro, puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

Y le costó, sobre todo al ver a "Daniel" tranquilamente sentado en un sofá frente al escritorio del viejo; además, la presencia de Snape tampoco ayudaba.

— Aquí está el señor Halliwell—dijo Ginny, para luego marcharse rápidamente.

Oh santo cielo, que las deidades le protegieran.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte—escuchó que Dumbledore le decía— La última vez, creímos que habías muerto… pero¿Por qué no te sientas?

Lentamente, obedeció el velado comando. Lo único que le llamaba la atención eran las caras de desconcierto de Malfoy y Snape.

Así que ellos no sabían nada, vaya, qué curioso.

— Mucho mejor… y, dinos Harry¿Por qué tan lejos?

— No sé de qué me habla, señor. Con todo el respeto¿Podría devolverme a mi prima y dejarnos en paz?

— Me temo que no, Harry. La señorita Pissant se encuentra en un predicamento

Las alarmas en su mente se dispararon¡Alerta¡Peligro¡Cuidado, frunció el ceño y fingió desconcierto.

— Mi nombre es James, no Harry. Y ¿Qué le pasó a Em¿Qué problema tiene?

— Como gustes—contestó tranquilamente el anciano— James. Y ya conoce el problema de la señorita Pissant… el predicamento es que ha venido a caer con nosotros, y tenemos la obligación moral de denunciarlo

Problema, problema… ¿Denunciarlo?...

— Oh por Dios—murmuró, al caer en cuenta. Se llevó una mano a la boca— No lo harían…

— Si nos ayudara a solucionar un predicamento de nosotros, señor Halliwell—casi sentía la burla en el apellido— no lo haremos. Le entregaremos a su "prima" y todos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, fingiendo que nunca pasó nada.

No se lo podía creer. No tan descaradamente.

— ¿Me está chantajeando, señor?

— Eso parece. ¿Accederá?

Se enfrascó en un duelo de miradas con el maldito viejo, ambos sabían a quién tenían en frente y quizá por eso era más duro.

— Eso parece—contestó, limitando el reproche a su mirada— ¿Exactamente a qué, si puedo preguntar?

— Claro que puede…. Y verá, se trata de un asunto muy simple que ha estado rondándole por años…

Con eso lo supo todo. Malditos desgraciados.

Negó con la cabeza— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, Dumbledore¿Ni siquiera es capaz de mantener sus estúpidas batallas sin tener que involucrarme en la mierda?—dejó escapar, sin pensar en lo mucho que revelaba.

— Mi querido niño, esto no es cuestión mía y lo sabes. Es tu destino, tienes que cumplirlo aunque sea para liberar a la salvadora de tu existencia

Le entraron tales ganas de golpear al viejo que tuvo que apretar el descansabrazos de la silla.

Había creído que estaba librado del "morir o matar", pero parecía que se equivocaba de nuevo.

— No tengo tiempo para organizar una cacería por él—contestó, a medias creyéndolo y a medias pensando en que no podría hacerlo.

— Y no tienes que hacerlo—respondió el viejo, como midiendo sus emociones— ya lo tenemos, sólo necesitamos que acabes con tu trabajo pendiente

Escondió la cabeza entre las manos, la única muestra de debilidad que se iba a permitir. Porque no podía matar a Tom, no podía….

— ¿James?—escuchó la voz de Malfoy llamándole¿Cómo se atrevía el bastardo, después de lo que le había hecho?— ¿Estás bien?

Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y encaró al viejo.

— Dígame cuándo y dónde

— Aquí y ahora—contestó el viejo, mirándole con algo parecido al cariño. Y todavía se atrevía— y luego podrás irte sin que nadie sepa que estuviste aquí; o que aún estás vivo

— ¿Y qué garantía tengo de eso? Porque su palabra no me vale nada, Dumbledore

— ¿Qué tal mi juramento de mago?

Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que sacar a Emily y largarse de ese infierno.

* * *

_"And it makes no sense_

_This means nothing._

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all"_

_Simple Plan— Perfect World_

"Y no tiene sentido.

Esto no significada nada.

Tú no sientes nada.

Nada de nada"

Simple Plan— Mundo Perfecto

* * *

Severus miró interrogantemente al que había sido su guía durante tantos años, ahí había pasado algo grande y prueba de ello era el cansancio que de pronto parecía haberse apoderado del viejo. Y considerando que Dumbledore era una de esas personas en las que siempre se puede tener la esperanza, una de esas personas indestructibles, le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí, Albus?—preguntó, sin embargo, tranquilamente poco después de que Weasley se hubiera llevado a Halliwell.

Draco observó el intercambio con el más grande interés.

— Perdí la última batalla con él, Severus, ese chico vive como vive por mi culpa—suspiró— por mis errores

— Un momento—intervino Draco— ¿Está diciendo que usted conocía a James?

Dumbledore le miró con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, como si supiera la debacle de sentimientos que se desataba dentro de él.

— Sí… James, como tú lo llamas, es alguien a quien le fallé en demasiadas ocasiones. Y, adelantándome al "¿Por qué no lo trajo usted?" Te diré la sencilla razón; es obvio que él hubiera preferido no tener ningún contacto con nosotros. No te preocupes, Draco, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste

Draco frunció el ceño al verse tuteado— Eso no me preocupa

— Entonces¿Por qué la mueca de dolor?

— ¿Mueca de dolor?—resopló— No sé de qué me habla—añadió, con una risita nerviosa que no pudo controlar.

Severus le miró con una ceja elegantemente arqueada. Demonios, de ésta no se iba a librar.

— Vaya, serán los años entonces. ¿Vienen a ver el espectáculo?—añadió, con un gesto de repulsión y señalando hacia las habitaciones de seguridad.

Draco asintió rápidamente, más que nada para no quedarse con su profesor… y con el torrente de preguntas que le dejaría caer encima.

Los tres hombres caminaron hombro con hombro hasta las habitaciones de seguridad, pero por el lado de las vitrinas. Grandes paredes de un cristal muggle (se sorprendió al ya no notar la natural repulsión ante la idea) que por un lado era simple espejo y por el otro era claro como el agua.

Según les había informado Granger con su voz de sabelotodo (es decir, con su voz usual), esos cristales los usaban los aurores muggles para observar los interrogatorios a los sospechosos. Y ahora les serviría para observar la ejecución del siglo.

Se introdujeron en la vitrina de la mismísima habitación del Lord Oscuro. Tuvo que ahogar la exclamación al ver a Emily Pissant tumbada a cuatro patas en el suelo de la habitación, con un joven palidísimo parado frente a ella como si estuviera haciéndole algún encantamiento sin varita.

El joven levantó la cabeza justo cuando Draco más atentamente los miraba y casi se va de espaldas al ver los ojos rojos tan llenos de ira con que le miraba.

Ojos rojos. Ojos rojos. Ojos rojos.

— ¡El Lord!—exclamó, incrédulo. La última vez que había visto al temido Lord Voldemort era un hombre que aparentaba cuarenta y algo, no un jovencillo que no parecía más viejo que él mismo.

Severus y Dumbledore le miraron.

— Pensé que ya le habías visto—comentó Severus con tranquilidad— Resulta increíble que sea él¿No?

Draco asintió furiosamente. El joven todavía "le miraba" (porque lo único que podía ver el ojirojo era su propio reflejo; de eso estaba seguro) desde el otro lado de la vitrina.

Dumbledore levantó su varita y pronunció algunos encantamientos que él desconocía. Inmediatamente una respiración entrecortada que venía de la nada llenó la habitación.

— Tienes que calmarte—se escuchó otra voz, aparentemente de ningún lugar, que calmadamente reprendía a la voz que respiraba— si no lo haces morirás

— Genial—gruñó la voz que había respirado al principio y, de pronto, la reconoció como Emily— eso sí que es reconfortante

— Bienvenida a mi muerte—contestó la voz masculina, con un cierto deje de burla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el hechizo había sido para escuchar lo que hablaban al otro lado de la vitrina.

Emily trató de pararse, tambaleante en su vestido blanco de concierto, pero cayó de bruces al suelo.

— Te dije que estuvieras tranquila. Las barreras de la celda absorben la magia… y si haces esfuerzos será más rápido

— Pero—jadeó— ¿Por—jadeó— qué—jadeó— tú…?

— ¿Por qué a mi no me afecta igual?—ofreció él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

— Porque yo no soy una bruja elemental, mi magia no proviene del mundo… al menos no de la misma forma en que la tuya. Tu magia es un festín para estos hechizos sanguijuela…

Draco giró la cabeza hacia Dumbledore. Era increíble… Emily era una bruja elemental…

Entonces, intervino una vocecilla en su mente, aquella vez que discutía con James y había comenzado a llover lo más probable era que hubiera sido ella quien iniciara la tormenta; no él.

Pero Dumbledore lo sabía, e iba a canjear la denuncia (Era bien sabido que las brujas elementales eran un peligro para la sociedad mágica y debían ser eliminadas) al Ministerio por la liquidación del Lord por parte del arma.

Tan… Slytherin de su parte.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de seguridad se abrió (donde estaban el Lord y Emily), para dar paso a la figura atlética de James.

El peliazul corrió al ver a Emily y se arrodilló frente a ella.

— ¿Em?

— Los hechizos—indicó suavemente el Lord, mirando al joven americano con algo indescifrable en los ojos.

— Oh por Dios—le oyó murmurar— ¿Tú la despertaste?

Voldemort asintió.

— Tiene tu esencia impregnada en toda ella, no podía dejarla morir sin que me explicaras la razón.

— Me devolvió a la vida—contestó James, alternando la mirada entre Emily y el Lord— y ha sido mi única amiga desde entonces, Tom

¿Tom¿James llamaba Tom a Lord Voldemort? Jamás había oído a otra persona que no fuera Dumbledore referirse así al mago oscuro.

— Lo supuse—contesté— Las brujas elementales son fuertes en batalla, pero casi nunca construyen buenas barreras mentales¿Sabes? Y no hallé nada de deseo hacia ti en esa cabeza castaña

— Ya lo sabía. Ambas cosas; tú me enseñaste lo primero y la conozco bien—contestó— No voy a dejar que muera

— ¿Y cómo evitarás eso?

— Hice un trato—contestó inexpresivamente.

­— Déjame adivinar—le dijo el Lord, irónicamente— Yo a cambio ella

—Tan agudo como siempre—observó James, con una semi sonrisa tristona.

¿De dónde demonios conocía y trataba con tanta familiaridad un muggle al Lord? Más bien¿Por qué demonios parecía que habían tenido algo que ver?

— Ya ves, no es tan fácil doblegarme… no que tú

Para su sorpresa, James rió… pero ese era un sonido, tan diferente a las carcajadas de humor que le había escuchado en el pasado, que le heló los huesos. El peliazul se acercó más al Lord; era tan sólo unos centímetros más bajo que él, ahora que los miraba.

— Ya lo sé—susurró.

— ¿Vienes a matarme?—preguntó el Lord, sin atisbo de duda en sus ojos.

— Así es—respondió el otro en un susurro.

El ojirojo asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

— Nunca pudiste devolverme la humanidad del todo¿Sabes?... y me conoces, no me gustan las cosas a medias…

Draco se asombró de ver a James asentir tan fríamente, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el peliazul extrajo una navaja (simple navaja suiza muggle, la misma que siempre cargaba) del bolsillo de sus jeans y la blandió sin emoción alguna.

Dio dos pasos al frente, hasta encontrarse a milímetros del que alguna vez fuera el Lord Oscuro. Y, tomándole suavemente por las muñecas, deslizó la brillante hoja por ellas.

La sangre brotó abundantemente, dándole una especie de surrealismo a la situación. De todos los escenarios posibles para la muerte del Lord, jamás se habría imaginado uno siquiera remotamente parecido a ese.

— ¿Y no me darás, al menos, un beso de despedida?—le escuchó preguntar.

Atónito, observó que James se inclinaba para sostener al aparente joven en sus brazos. Por lo que le pareció una eternidad, juntó sus labios con los de él.

Un beso de despedida. Su muggle le daba una beso de despedida al Señor Oscuro.

Al final, James soltó a Tom y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. La camiseta a franjas negras y blancas que vestía el ojiazul estaba empapada en sangre.

— ¡James!—escuchó chillar a Emily. Cuánto esfuerzo no le habría costado echarse a los brazos de James.

El peliazul acarició el cabello de la chica, llenándolo de sangre. Parecía tan ausente que le daba miedo.

— Arruinaste tu vestido—comentó, viendo que la nívea prenda se hallaba manchada con la sangre que él llevaba encima.

— ¡James!—volvió a chillar ella. Esta vez con un tono de preocupación.

Pero James no hizo más que mirarla sin verla realmente, luego la soltó y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Draco pudo ver trazas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

* * *

"_For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you,  
you get, what everyone else gets,  
you get a lifetime!"  
_

_My Chemical Romance— It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish_

Por lo que me hiciste,

Y lo que yo voy a hacerte

Tú obtienes, lo que todo mundo obtiene

¡Obtienes una vida!

My Chemical Romance— No es una declaración de moda, es un deseo de muerte

* * *

James apretó a Emily con toda la furia de saberse impotente, de nuevo, ante su vida. ¡Era su maldita puñetera vida¿Por qué no podían simplemente irse al infierno y olvidarse de él?...

Hundió la cara en el pelo de la chica, deseando dejar de temblar. No podría salir de ahí con la dignidad intacta si no se controlaba… pero para controlarse tenía que apaciguar la ira que bullía en su interior. Y eso lo veía difícil.

Muy difícil. Jamás habría querido matar a Tom; no después de lo que habían pasado. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que era por culpa suya que estaba en la situación que vivía¿No?... En esencia, Jamás habría sido "El Harry Potter" si Tom no hubiera decidido matar a sus padres. Se la debía; en más de una forma.

Y él lo sabía condenadamente bien. Quizá por eso había colaborado tanto, dejando ir su magia y dándole un aspecto tan apacible a la muerte que hasta le invitaba a probarla.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar eso nunca de nuevo. No ahora, ni mañana.

Sintió que Emily le apretaba un poco más fuerte, había algo extraño en el aire… magia. La magia de Tom se estaba evaporando en el espacio y…

— ¡James!—escuchó a Emily, pero no veía nada. De pronto, todo el mundo se había vuelto una luz blanca y un dolor intenso.

Cuando por fin pudo ver algo, se encontró con que ahora estaba en brazos de Emily; por lo que asumió que se había desmayado. Un vistazo a su alrededor le confirmó que aún estaban en la misma celda.

¡Y la magia de Em estaba siendo absorbida por ella!

Se paró de golpe, asustando a la chica. Caminó hasta la pared-espejo que bien sabía ocultaba, cuando menos, a Dumbledore, el maldito de Malfoy y Snape; podía sentir sus presencias.

— ¡Contentos?—gritó, mandando al cuerno aquello de tranquilizarse.

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero ya se lo esperaba.

En ese momento, sin embargo, una nueva perspectiva de la situación lo golpeó. Él era mucho más poderoso que todos ellos¿Por qué tenía que someterse a sus deseos?

Alzó los brazos, con las manos en puño y ambos dedos medios levantados. Ese era el gesto que mejor expresaba todo lo que sentía.

Si hubiera volteado hacia Em, habría notado la sonrisa de orgullo en su cara.

Giró para largarse, pero cambio de opinión a medio camino. Iba a matar a ese maldito bastardo de Malfoy con sus propias manos…

Y, en un extraño Déja vú, le dio un puñetazo al "espejo". El cristal cayó hecho trizas, aunque más probablemente por su magia que por el golpe.

Quizás, si hubiera estado un poco más calmado, habría disfrutado de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Snape. Pero como no lo estaba, lo único que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre Malfoy y darle un bonito puñetazo en la cara con la misma mano que había usado en el espejo.

Tan furioso estaba que ni sentía los cristales incrustados en ella.

El rubio se tambaleó y fue a caer sobre Snape, pero por alguna extraña razón sólo le miraba con la boca abierta; sin hacer nada por defenderse.

­— La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes, malditos hijos de perra, se vuelvan a colar en mi vida juro que no responderé. Simplemente les haré volar en mil pedazos—miró a Dumbledore— y usted sabe que puedo hacerlo…

Dumbledore, sin embargo, no pareció tan afectado como los otros dos hombres que le miraban incrédulos.

— Jamie—escuchó una débil voz a su izquierda, Emily se tambaleaba por llegar a donde estaba él.

— ¡Em!—corrió a sostenerla antes de que cayera— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa—Jamie… la cicatriz… no está…

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no está, la escondimos con el hechizo…

Ella negó con la cabeza— El hechizo cayó desde que te desmayaste

Contuvo el aliento por la impresión, aunque si lo pensaba era lógico. Ahora que Tom ya no estaba, no habría conexión ni símbolo de la misma. Muy lógico. Con la chica propiamente aferrada, se dirigió a Dumbledore— Me dio su palabra de mago; ahora queremos irnos

Dumbledore asintió— De acuerdo, pero me gustaría que primero se deshicieran de esas ropas—señaló a sus atuendos llenos de sangre— Severus¿Querrías llamar a la señorita Weasley? De seguro podrá dejarle algo que le quede a la señorita Pissant, traerle una muda de sus hermanos a… James; y, además, Draco necesita que le arregle la nariz.

Snape asintió, pasándolos como una exhalación.

Tras unos minutos, Emily se separó de él ya mucho más repuesta. Y, con una vista a su iracunda expresión, James supo que la cosa se iba a poner buena.

La castaña dio un par de pasos en la pequeña habitación, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo ser secuestrada y terminar deambulando bañada en sangre.

— Y, dígame, señor ¿Qué tan bastardo hay que ser para atreverse a dar la cara después de lo que le hizo a Jamie?—preguntó tranquilamente.

— Creo que eso es algo que a usted no le concierne—contestó Dumbledore en igual tono.

Draco les observaba interesado, apretando su nariz con la diestra.

— Eeep—dijo, imitando a un timbre— Respuesta incorrecta. La correcta era "mucho"—le miró con un odio que helaba la sangre— Ahí en ese cuarto acaba de morir la primera persona que le dio algo de libertad; la libertad que usted le negó…

— Le repito, señorita, que esto no es algo en lo que usted esté involucrada

— Créame, viejo de mierda, que estoy involucrada hasta el cuello en toda su porquería. Gracias por volver a jodernos, por cierto…

Dumbledore suspiró y se dirigió a él.

— En serio lo siento, Harry, jamás pretendí hacerte daño

— Pues lo hizo—contestó James en tono frío— y ya le dije que no me llame Harry; gracias a usted, Harry está muerto… Lo abandonó en manos del Señor Oscuro, brillante plan ¿No cree?

El anciano negó con la cabeza y se retiró pausadamente. Era increíble ver cómo los años le pesaban de pronto.

Segundos después de que se hubiera marchado, Ginny entró corriendo con un montón de ropa en las manos y un botiquín muggle encima.

Draco miró incrédulo al que creía un muggle extraño. ¿Acaso toda esa perorata significaba que era Harry Potter?

— ¡Por Merlín!—La pelirroja los veía, asustada— ¿Qué les pasó?

— No quieres saberlo—le contestó Emily.

— Tú…—Draco parecía al fin haber caído en cuenta— Tú… eres… eres…

— ¿Acaso importa?—preguntó James, molesto de que el rubio se atreviera a hablarle con tanta naturalidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Ginny confundida, mientras le tendía unos jeans y un suéter a Emily.

— Queremos irnos. Es todo—dijo, y se sacó el vestido sin el menor pudor. Le quitó los jeans de las manos a Ginny y se los puso, luchando un poco con el cierre; luego se colocó el suéter y miró a todos como retándolos a que dijeran algo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo, James se desvistió de igual manera. Los pantalones le iban algo holgados, pero tampoco era demasiado y la camisa no acababa de ser lo que hubiera querido, aunque considerando de dónde venía… mejor ni hablar.

— ¡Potter!—chilló Malfoy. ¿Acaso era de reacción retardada?

Ginny se sobresaltó y le miró con los ojos como platos.

— Dulce Merlín… Harry¿Eres tú¡Creíamos que estabas muerto!

— Harry está muerto—contestó él con toda naturalidad— ¿Acaso no supiste? El Lord Oscuro lo mató; pero no te preocupes… todo ha acabado. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría continuar con mi vida—volteó a ver a Malfoy— ésta vez sin intromisiones

Ginny pareció incómoda ante el asunto— Ah… esto, mira, en serio lo sentimos. Estoy segura de que Draco jamás pretendió engañarte, pero ya ves que las cosas se complicaron y era la única forma de…

James levantó la mano— No tienes que disculparte por él. A mi me importa un comino lo que "Daniel"—simuló las comillas con sus dedos— haya querido hacer o no. Para mí, jamás existió… ni él ni todos ustedes.

Acto seguido, tomó a Emily del brazo y la jaló hasta la salida. Los pasos apresurados de ambos no eran sino seña de las ganas que tenían por largarse.

* * *

— Yo que tú, James, me hubiera suicidado al descubrir la clase de gente en quien ponía mi confianza—le dijo Emily, cuando estaban por alcanzar la puerta principal.

— Créeme que lo intenté—contestó él, secamente.

— ¡Esperen!—Ginny llegó corriendo— al menos déjenme darles las gracias. Si acabaron con Voldemort, entonces les debemos la tranquilidad

Para su sorpresa, fue Em quien, viendo cómo Draco les alcanzaba discretamente con la nariz ya arreglada, contestó.

— Más bien él acabó con nosotros, ahora que lo mencionas, pero supongo que podemos recibir tu gratitud; sobre todo después de la brillante actuación de tu amigo la estrellita marinera…—exclamó con sorna.

James negó con la cabeza— Ya déjalo, Em, vámonos

— ¡Sí¡Déjalo!—Draco estaba tras Ginny, mirándolos como si quisiera matarlos— Siempre tan cobarde. Huyendo de tu destino, huyendo de las complicaciones, huyendo de los problemas… nunca has sido más que un maldito cobarde¿No, Potter?—se rió sin humor— Valiente mártir, mintiendo a todo el mundo para su propio provecho

¿Cómo era posible que aún se atreviera a reclamar algo?

— ¿Tengo acaso que sentirme ofendido, Malfoy¿O quizá debería sentirme avergonzado? Me engañaste y te engañé; en lo que a mi respecta estamos a mano—se giró a Ginny— Y jamás nos volveremos a ver. Hasta nunca, Ginny

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca. El acento era diferente, pero la voz era la misma— ¡Harry!

Emily empujó a James por la puerta sin esperara a la reacción y se giró hasta ellos.

— Hasta nunca, pelirroja. Y tú, Muller…—negó con la cabeza— no importa. Nos veremos en el infierno de cualquier manera.

La pesada puerta de madera se cerró. Ginny corrió tras ellos, pero en cuanto pudo salir no encontró señal alguna del par. Parecía que la misma tierra se los había tragado.

* * *

_Cancún, México. Un año después. _

* * *

— ¡Quiero ver esas palmas en el aire!—Emily corría de un lado a otro en el escenario, ataviada en un diminuto bikini que de seguro entretenía a más de uno.

A la seña de Kyle, James comenzó a tocar la guitarra. La multitud que se aglutinaba para verlos estaba respondiendo muy bien al show de la banda.

Y al spring break en general, pero eso ya era otra cosa.

Em empezó a gritar la canción, seguida del público que le acompañaba en la letra. La castaña brincaba totalmente entregada al espíritu de la fiesta interminable que era el reventón de primavera.

James agradeció al accidente con el tinte de la semana pasada; de no haber sido por ese accidente no se habría tenido que rapar y en ese momento tendría más calor del que ya sufría.

A pesar de haber pasado todo el día haciendo el tonto en la playa con los chicos, el calor era insoportable. Y ni la camiseta empapada en sudor, ni los shorts mojados gracias a Paris y sus bromitas pesadas con las botellas de agua que les daba el patrocinador lograban menguar el asunto.

— _I wanna see what your insides look like_—Emily brincaba en una esquina, haciendo señas al público que le respondía la siguiente línea de la canción.

— _I bet you're not fuckin' pretty on the inside. I wanna see what you're insides look like, I wanna see'em!_

* * *

Quiero ver cómo lucen tus entrañas.

Apuesto a que no luces tan jodidamente bien por dentro.

Quiero ver cómo lucen tus entrañas.

¡Quiero verlas!

My Chemical Romance— Entiérrame En Negro (Bury Me In Black)

* * *

Siendo la guitarra principal del grupo, eran escasos los momentos en que podía darse el lujo de descansar en la canción de turno. Pero ese era uno de ellos y lo aprovechó para sacarse la camiseta que se le pegaba con el sudor.

Kyle, que estaba sentado justo tras él, le sonrió maliciosamente.

— Apuesto a que no la arrojas para el público

Negó con la cabeza, el pelinegro era un manipulador.

— ¿En serio?

— 20 dólares a que no

Pero 20 dólares eran 20 dólares. Levantó la prenda y, tras darle un par de vueltas, la arrojó al enloquecido público. Una chica en bikini negro la atrapó, gritando como loca y restregándosela de una manera que se le antojó asquerosa; sobre todo por la cantidad de sudor que contenía.

"Ponle nombre y cara a lo peor que te podría pasar en este paraíso" le dijo Em, corriendo entre línea y línea de la canción.

¿Un groupie¿Algún fan trastornado que pudiera hacerles daño?

Miró con atención a la centena de cuerpos jóvenes que se arremolinaban, brincando como posesos en la arena. Ninguno lucía potencialmente peligroso, tampoco irradiaban alguna clase de aura oscura pero nunca se podía saber con qué iba a encontrarse en el siguiente show…

Giró la cara hacia Em, quien disimuladamente estaba esperando su respuesta. Siguió la mirada café con la suya verde (¿En serio usabas lentillas¡Pero si tienes unos ojos increíbles!) hasta toparse con lo que realmente quería la castaña que él viera.

Y sintió que el mundo se había detenido tres veces.

— ¡Ray!— El chico de cabello rizado, que estaba observándolos tras bambalinas como el resto de su banda, le miró sobresaltado ante el grito— ¡Ven aquí!

El llamado Ray se acercó lentamente a él, infinitamente sorprendido por tal ataque de efusividad en el siempre calmado James Halliwell.

— ¿Si¿Qué ocurre, James?

— Necesito que me hagas un favor tan grande como tu vida

— Claro, dispara

* * *

"_You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe _

You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will"

_My Chemical Romance— Thank you for the venom_

Nunca me harás marchar.

Llevo esto en mi manga.

Dame una razón para creer.

Corres tras algo

Que nunca matarás.

Si esto es lo que quieres

Entonces dispara a voluntad.

My Chemical Romance— Gracias por el veneno

* * *

El chico parpadeó desconcertado al perder de vista al guitarrista. Un minuto estaba ahí y al siguiente un tipo de cabello alborotado lo reemplazaba… ¿A dónde demonios había ido?

James exhaló el aire (que ni siquiera había sido consciente de retener) cuando se halló a salvo debidamente perdido entre la multitud que miraba de lejos el show del Warped Tour.

No era que estuviera huyendo, para nada, sólo estaba poniendo distancia segura entre él y el rubio. Aunque para su apreciación personal ni un mundo era suficiente distancia entre ellos.

Jamás habría suficiente distancia entre ese malnacido y él.

Desde la primera vez que le había visto, le había parecido una persona no muy agradable. Con el tiempo había confirmado su opinión, y cuando se había permitido darle el beneficio de la duda y de su… cariño; cuando lo había tenido tan cerca, él sólo lo había querido usar para cumplir los propósitos de su estúpida guerra.

E incluso había lastimado a Em, su querida Em, en el proceso.

Sabía que lo que debería hacer era partirle la cara al hijo de puta, pero no podía. Simplemente no lograba colocar toda su ira junta (después de tanto tiempo) como para ir a cazarle.

Podría matarle si quisiera, podría torturarle hasta que pidiera clemencia; hasta que se arrepintiera por haber si quiera elucubrado tan estúpido plan. Hasta que no tuviera más que…

¿A quién engañaba?

Nunca había sido del tipo que disfrutan haciendo daño, para eso siempre había tenido a Tom. Y ahora que él no estaba, quizá le comenzaba a afectar; después de todo estaban conectados de alguna forma.

Suspiró, por todo eso no era conveniente que el maldito Malfoy se le acercara. Porque no sabía si iba a golpearlo, a besarlo, a descuartizarlo o a cogérselo en cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

Todas las opciones se le antojaban interesantes. Pero no se iba a permitir ninguna.

Confiaba en Ray para que le reemplazara en el escenario, en ese tiempo que Emily había decidido convertirse en una chica normal y mantener un romance con el bajista de la banda, había llegado a conocer a los demás chicos del grupo. Y sabía que el castaño era muy buen guitarrista.

La propia Em le había hablado emocionada (porque aunque hubiera decidido iniciar una relación con el chico, no dejaba de ser ella) de cómo el guitarrista casi podía igualarlo. Casi, había dicho ella, aunque en ese momento ni siquiera había notado el pequeño cambio.

Tan concentrada en lo suyo como siempre.

— _So i won't stop dying, won't stop lying… if you want i'll keep on crying_—Cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en una columna, dejando que la voz de Emily le transportara a la historia de la canción— _Did you get what you deserve?... Is this what you always want me for?_

— _I miss you, I miss you so far…. And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

* * *

Así que no voy a dejar de morir, no voy a dejar de mentir

Si quieres seguiré llorando

¿Recibiste lo que merecías?

¿Es esto para lo que siempre me quisiste?

Te extraño, te extraño muy lejos

Y la colisión de tu beso que lo hizo tan duro

My Chemical Romance— Paseo Cementerio (Cemetery Drive)

* * *

Draco suspiró, no podía estar tan lejos realmente… ¿O sí?

Además, no tenía la más remota idea de qué iba a hacer cuando lo enfrentara. Porque lo único que no se mezclaba en su cabeza con la confusión de sentimientos que había sido él durante todo un año era el hecho de que tenía que encontrarlo.

Quizá para verlo, para que le mirara con desprecio y entonces pudiera largarse sabiendo que realmente no lo quería ver y que el deseo en sus ojos azules había muerto junto con la farsa de ellos.

Quizá era que él lo había matado, pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Tampoco era el total victimario; porque también tenía que contar el hecho de que él había sido engañado.

Todo ese tiempo creyendo que estaba engatusando a un muggle cualquiera cuando con quien se acostaba era con Potter.

Aunque no podía quejarse, se recriminó con un escalofrío ante el recuerdo, no había nada de lo que pudiera quejarse en esa mera acción.

¿Entonces…?

Miró a una de las columnas del hotel tratando de obtener la respuesta de ella, pero la construcción no le dijo nada. Ni ella ni el tipo que se apoyaba en…

¡Un momento!

Esas cicatrices sólo podían pertenecer a una persona. Potter estaba ahí, aunque de cerca ese estilo a lo "calvo" le quedaba aún peor que en las fotografías.

* * *

_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole_

_My Chemical Romance— It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish_

Voy a vengar mi fantasma con cada respiración que tome

Estoy regresando de la muerte y te llevaré a casa conmigo

Estoy recuperando la vida que tú robaste

My Chemical Romance— No es una declaración de moda, es un deseo de muerte

* * *

James abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con "el nombre y la cara de lo peor que le podía pasar en ese paraíso" para ponerlo en palabras de Em. Draco Malfoy, en unas elegantísimas (o al menos lo más elegantes que podían ser) bermudas grises, dirigiéndose con paso seguro pero sin correr hacia él.

Casi se había olvidado de lo apuesto que era.

— Hey—le dijo, al llegar.

Arqueó una ceja— Hey—contestó, sin embargo.

— ¿Decidiste que el cabello azul era una tontería?

— Tuve un accidente con el tinte

— Ah, no sabía que lo tiñeras de manera muggle

— Casi nadie lo sabe

— ¿Por qué pusiste a ese tipo a tocar por ti?

— Para librarme de ti, no es que quiera verte muy a menudo rondando cerca de nosotros; ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé…

Brillante, pensó James. Como si no tuviera suficiente con recordarlo maravillosamente seguro de sí mismo, arrogante y perfecto; ahora también tendría que recordarlo pequeño y con expresión perdida.

* * *

_Lets say goodbye, the hundreth time  
And then tomorrow we'll do it again_

_I never thought it'd be this way  
Just me and you, we're here alone_

_I never thought would be enough  
To show you just what I've been thinking_

_Without, without a sound  
And I wish you away_

_My Chemical Romance— Drowning Lessons_

Digamos adiós, por centésima vez

Y entonces mañana lo haremos de nuevo

Nunca pensé que sería de esta manera

Sólo tú y yo, aquí solos

Nunca pensé que sería suficiente

Para mostrarte en lo que he estado pensando

Sin, sin un sonido

Y te deseo lejos

My Chemical Romance— Lecciones para ahogarse

* * *

Sin embargo, aún así se inclinó para recibir el beso que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo.

Sin un sonido.

Yquizá, pero sólo quizá, ya no lo deseara lejos.

* * *

Meimi aquí: SE ACABÓ!

Al fin, juro que este extraño capítulo me demostró lo viajada que hay que estar para aventarse a escribir algo así; en fin.

Oye Ludi, comadre, te debo el lemmon xD… quizá cuando cumplas 18 :P…(Nunca se sabe quién pueda estar mirando y luego los abogados cuestan una fortuna )

Cualquier similitud que encuentren las y los conocedores con la vida real es mera coincidencia; los nombres los tomé prestados y si alguien los identifica, pues bien por él o ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, podría regalar un drabble a quienes me adivinen los pequeños detallitos esos… ' su premio por ser observadores y saber relacionar las cosas.

Ahora; por ocio haré una lista de las canciones que aparecieron en éste ficclet por orden cronológico. Digo, por si a alguien le interesa bajárselas xD, ampliamente recomendables todas y cada una de ellas.

Good Charlotte: The Anthem.

Simple Plan: Welcome To My Life

My Chemical Romance: To The End

Evanescence: Away From Me

My Chemical Romance: Helena

Nightwish: She Is My Sin

Good Charlotte: Secrets

Simple Plan: Perfect World

My Chemical Romance: It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish

My Chemical Romance: Bury Me In Black

My Chemical Romance: Thank You For The Venom

My Chemical Romance: Cemetery Drive

My Chemical Romance: Drowning Lessons

Ahem, y el premio se lo lleva My Chemical Romance xD… pero es que pensé que ya les tenía hartos con las canciones de Evanescene… y aquí es donde demuestro que también oigo a otros grupos :P

Bien, ya para despedirme respondo reviews…

**Jack Dawson**: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado

**Layn**: Mira, para serte sincera, es sólo una expresión. Y no refleja para nada mi opinión o consideración sobre los colombianos. De hecho, trato de reflejar la situación: un hospital en EUA. Aunque no quiero generalizar, por supuesto, la mayoría de las personas allá tienen adoptados muchos estereotipos sobre los latinos (y que si lo sé) y ése es uno de ellos, lamentable e injustamente (ahora pregúntame por qué no me gusta ir de vacaciones a "gringolandia"). De cualquier manera, el asunto no va más lejos que una simple frase… ok?

**Desiré Black**: Pues esto ha contestado tus dudas, no?... Y sí, jejeje, me gusta la música "dark" como tú la llamas; aunque no la considero tan dark… es más como un punk moderno, no?... quizá algo de emo… y Evanescence es rock alternativo… Por cierto, si tienes la oportunidad de oírlos, a los grupos, son buenos xD… seee, eso digo por que me gusta el bajista XD.. en fin… nos vemos!

**Espero saber de ustedes en mi siguiente fic... sea cual sea O.o... xD**

Meimi Dowen. 27 Mayo 2005


End file.
